


So Show Me Family

by JustAnotherFandomWriter



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Loves Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove is Bad at Communicating, Billy Hargrove is a Mess, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Jonathan Byers & Steve Harrington Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Steve Harrington, Party as Found Family, Pregnancy, Protective Jonathan Byers, Protective Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFandomWriter/pseuds/JustAnotherFandomWriter
Summary: "I'm sorry."That's all the note said. That's all Steve got. Billy was gone with no explanation.Steve wasn't sure how he could have gone to sleep so happy next to the guy he loved so much, only to wake up the next morning to an empty, cold bed.Steve eventually learns to move on - if even just a little - with the help of his friends/family.But things can never be that simple for Steve Harrington.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 21
Kudos: 182





	1. Someday I'll Forget The Day He Left, But Surely Not Today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the song "Not Today" by Alessia Cara

Steve sat on the cold bathroom floor with his forehead on his knees. He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there, but it had to have been a while. He had been hearing the walkie talkie going off in the other room, but he was in no hurry to answer it.

“Steve! Earth to Steve! Hello?!” Dustin's voice was shouting through the walkie talkie.

Steve couldn’t even find it in him to feel bad that he was supposed to be driving them to the movies. They could ride their bikes or call someone else to drive them. He was busy having a bit of a meltdown.

Life had been really beating him up lately. Not only had his boyfriend he loved so much (and he thought loved him back) abandoned him a couple of months ago, with a single letter that just said “I’m sorry,” but now he was...apparently he was...

More tears leaked from his eyes as Dustin’s voice once again shouted from the other room, “Steve, you asshole! You said you would take us to the movies and then driving practice!”

It was only a year or so until they were supposed to get their driver's permits, and Steve had been helping each of them learn the ropes. Not today though. Today he simply couldn't do it.

Dustin's voice continued, but Steve was hardly listening as he stripped off his clothes and got in the shower. He turned on the water as hot as he could stand it and sat on the floor of the tub. The shower water and his tears mingled together on his face as they both coated his cheeks.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Dustin banged his fist on the door of the small house. It was a relatively short distance from the Byers’ home, which was pretty handy. Especially when Jonathan and Nancy broke up before she left for college. They had broken up on good terms but it still made Jonathan feel incredibly lonely. Steve was there to help on those lonely nights, along with Will (and the rest of the Party at times).

Steve had bought the tiny one-story house with Billy, and even though it made the latter annoyed most of the time, the door was always open. It made Steve feel better knowing that The Party could come by at any time they needed him. Especially considering the horrors they had all fought and been through. Billy understood that, but it still annoyed him when he and Steve would be getting frisky and a knocking would sound at the door followed by a group of children waltzing in like they owned the place.

It was just plain weird that Steve wasn’t answering now. It had taken until just recently to pull Steve from the dark hole he had fallen into when Billy left. There were many long nights of Steve trying not to cry, only to completely break apart in someone’s awaiting arms (most of the time Dustin or Jonathan’s).

“Steve! Open up!” Dustin shouted.

“Maybe he’s not home,” Max said behind him.

“Where else would he be? He’s not at Hopper’s cabin, he’s not at Will’s house-“

“Maybe he got called into work?” Lucas said.

“We’re going to miss the movie at this rate,” Mike mumbled as he looked at his watch.

“Screw the movie, Mike!” Dustin whirled on him. 

“I’m sure he’s fine, Dustin,” Will said comfortingly. “He probably just forgot.”

“Steve doesn’t forget,” Dustin stated. “We gotta call Hopper.”

“Why?” Mike asked quizzically.

“He can bring El and she can get us in.”

“We’re not bugging El just so she can come use her powers to break us into Steve’s house.”

“Why?” 

“Because that’s stupid! She has better uses for her powers," Mikes said. "Besides, Steve's probably not even home, like Max said."

"His car is RIGHT THERE," Dustin gestured to the car in the driveway.

"Maybe he went for a walk?" Lucas shrugged.

Dustin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look, I just have a feeling, alright? Something's not right."

Mike rolled his eyes. “Fine. Don’t get all mad if Hopper doesn’t want to come though. You know how he is.”

Dustin pulled out his walkie talkie and began trying to get in contact with the police chief. It only took fifteen minutes for him to agree and drive from the station to Steve's house.

“Where’s Eleven?” Mike asked when the large man got out of the car.

“I wasn’t going to drive all the way home and then back here. So, what’s going on?” he asked, taking off his hat and walking toward the group of young teens.

“Steve hasn’t answered our calls for two hours and now he won’t answer the door,” Dustin explained.

“You sure he’s even home?”

“That’s what I said!” Max said.

“He’s home, okay? And he could be passed out, or dead, or-“

Hopper held up his hand, “Okay, okay, okay, kid. Cool it, alright? Steve’s not dead. I’m sure everything is fine. Have you considered that maybe he just wants to be alone?”

“He agreed to plans. He never breaks a plan. Plus- plus you saw how bad he was when Billy left,” Dustin said, adding the last bit a little softer. "I'm worried something happened."

Max shuffled guiltily. Her step-brother had done some pretty crappy stuff, but up and leaving his boyfriend with no explanation was a whole other thing. She couldn’t believe it when Jonathan and Joyce explained what had happened to her the day Steve found that note. Max thought her brother was happy and that he loved Steve, only for him to just up and leave.

Steve had woken up one morning to an empty house and a note saying only two words. Billy's drawers were cleared out and there was no sight of him anywhere and no way to reach him. All Steve could think to do was drive to the Byers’ where he proceeded to collapse in a mess of tears in Joyce’s arms.

Hopper sighed heavily. “Alright.” He knocked on the door. “Steve? Steve if you’re in there, kid, open up! The kids are worried about you!”

“I’m just mad we're missing the movie,” Mike mumbled.

Everyone, including Hopper, shot him a dirty look, with which he responded by innocently shrugging.

Hopper pounded on the door again. "Kid! ....Alright then, I'm coming in!"

Hopper made quick work of the lock and stepped into the house. It was quiet, which was a little worrisome. Steve almost always had music playing or the television on. Hopper held his hand out behind him to halt the kids from following. He then walked a few more steps before he heard what sounded like a muffled sob. It came from behind the closed bathroom door, and Hopper hesitated before slowly bringing up his hand to rap his knuckles against the wood.

“Steve? It’s Hop,” he said delicately. “You had us worried so I-I broke in. Sorry.” He added the last part lamely.

He listened and could hear more soft crying. He looked over to where the teens were still standing in the open doorway. Hopper made the decision to tell them to wait before closing the door.

“I’m coming in, alright?” Hopper said when he was back outside the bathroom door.

He didn’t receive a response, but he knew Steve had heard him. So he took that as his cue to open the door, hoping he was decent. He was, but the sight before him still broke at Hopper's heart.

Steve was sitting on the bathroom floor, towel around his shoulders but it was only barely catching the water that was still dripping from his hair. At first Hopper was a little mortified because he thought Steve wasn’t wearing any pants, but then he saw a peak of the bright teal color of the shorts he was wearing that were hidden just underneath the large, pale yellow t-shirt. He hadn’t even raised his head when Hopper came in.

“Kid, what’s going-“ Hopper started, but stopped as he noticed three plastic sticks on the sink. Each of them had little pink plus signs.

“Ah, hell, kid,” Hopper groaned sympathetically, which made Steve cry even harder; that made him kneel on the floor in front of the crying form. “Hey, hey, hey,” he murmured. “Hey, it’s okay. It’ll be okay.”

Steve just shook his head into his knees and let out the most heart-breaking whine. Hopper hated that sound, and he hated how defeated and pitiful he looked huddled on the bathroom floor. This kid (yeah, kid, he was twenty-two-years-old for crying out loud) was like a son to him. Billy had up and left him in an empty house...pregnant. Sure, he hadn't known at the time he left, but it still made Hopper want to punch the curly-haired guy right in the face. He couldn’t though, so instead he pulled Steve into a gentle hug.

Steve latched on as though for dear life, sobbing, “What the hell am I- h-how the hell am I-“

“Hey, it’ll be fine, alright? You’ll be just fine. You’re gonna be okay,” Hopper murmured. “You’re not alone. We’ll help you through this, okay?” Steve nodded against his shoulder where tears were soaking into his shirt. Hopper felt it okay to continue, “I don’t want you staying here alone though. How about you pack some clothes and you can either stay with me at the cabin or at Joyce’s.”

“I-I can’t- I don’t want to just bombard on-“

“It wasn’t a question, Steve,” Hopper said before pulling away, holding him out so he could look him in his horribly bloodshot eyes. “You shouldn’t be alone right now."

Steve looked like he wanted to argue but just nodded and rubbed his hand across his eye in a sorry attempt to stop the tears. His eyes were horribly red and puffy and his lip trembled a bit.

“Alright, I’m going to go tell the kids you’re okay. They’re really worried about you, you know.”

Steve let out a wet chuckle at that. Of course he knew. He could hear it in Dustin’s voice through the walkie talkie and he could hear it when he was wildly pounding on the front door. He just kind of hoped they would stop caring and go away. He should have known better.

“Do you want me to- to tell them about-" Hopper asked delicately.

“No, no,” Steve interrupted, shaking his head. “I-I’ll tell them. At some point.”

Hopper nodded and placed a gentle hand on Steve's back as they slowly stood up. He kind of looked weak and tired, which he knew couldn’t be good, especially now. Joyce would get some food in him though and he would hopefully feel a lot better.

“You’re gonna be okay, kid,” Hopper said.

Steve nodded and gulped, putting a hand to his stomach that had hardly any swell at all. It was enough to know that something was going on though. At first, Steve thought he had just put on weight from stress-eating. It wasn't until he combined the other symptoms together that he assumed it wise to take a pregnancy test...well, THREE just to be sure.

"You okay?" Hopper asked, sounding a little nervous. "Gonna be sick?"

"No, no, I'm-" Steve breathed deep and exhaled to calm himself. “I just- I can’t believe this is happening.”

“I know, I know,” Hopper murmured. “And there’s no pressure today on what you decide to do and-and NOT do, okay?”

“I-I think I already know what I want to do,” Steve said, looking down at the floor.

Somehow, Hopper knew what that meant. He nodded again, “Okay. Good deal.”

Steve looked up at the larger man. “Thanks, Hop.”

Hopper sighed dramatically. “Yeah, well, it's my job. Who else is going to take care of you kids, hm?” Steve smiled a little wider at him, bloodshot eyes shining and tear-stained cheeks finally drying after however long he had spent crying. "Now, come on, before Dustin has a heart attack."

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

“Is he okay?!” Dustin blurted before Hopper could even take a full step out the front door.

“Steve’s gonna be just fine,” Hopper answered.

“Going to be?’” Lucas asked, raising his eyebrows in suspicion.

“Steve IS fine,” Hopper corrected. “I’m going to take him to Joyce’s. Will, Steve'll be staying with you guys for a bit."

Will looked pleased with this answer. Steve didn’t go to them for help too often, so he was happy that maybe he could help with whatever was wrong with his babysitter now.

“Why?” Mike asked.

“Because he needs it. And that’s all I’m saying,” Hopper stated firmly.

“But-”

“It’s not my place to tell you what’s going on,” Hopper said.

“Is it Billy?” Max asked.

Hopper pursed his lips and looked at the sky for a moment before answering, “Kind of.”

All of the kids furrowed their eyebrows at him.

“Kind of?” Max questioned.

Steve walked out of the house with a duffle bag and bookbag flung over his shoulder.

“Mike, grab that duffle for him,” Hopper barked.

Mike’s eyes widened and looked from the police chief to Steve for a couple seconds before staring at Dustin, who just shrugged. “Why?”

“Hop, I got it-” Steve started.

“Grab Steve’s bags and throw them in the back,” Hopper grumped again before turning and walking toward his police cruiser.

Mike gave the police chief a dirty look before grabbing Steve’s bag off his shoulder. “Okay? Need me to grab your bookbag too, your highness?”

Steve closed his eyes, rubbed his forehead, and sighed, “No."

“Whatever,” he scoffed, giving him a weird look before walking over to the car where Hopper was staring at him pointedly from the driver’s seat.

Steve did his best to avoid the suspicious eyes of the other kids as he walked toward the car. 

Max didn’t miss the way Steve adjusted his large t-shirt as though it were riding up, when it clearly wasn’t. She then made eye contact with Will.

Something really, really weird was going on.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

“Steve, hi sweetheart!” Joyce said as she pulled him into a hug. “What a surprise!”

“Hey, Ms. Byers, mind if I stay here for a few days? Chief’s orders,” Steve attempted a joke, though he knew that Joyce was extremely concerned by his bloodshot eyes and tear stained face.

“Of course, hon, of course. Come in, come in,” she put a hand on his back and guided him inside. She gave Will a curious look but he just shrugged, indicating that he had no idea what was going on either.

“Jonathan not home yet?” Steve asked, a hopeful tint to his voice as he dropped his bookbag on the floor before collapsing on the couch.

Mike followed close behind, grumbling as he had the duffle back over his shoulder. “Where do you want this?”

“Just drop it in Jonathan’s room, sweetie,” Joyce said. Mike nodded and headed in that direction. She wanted to ask what was wrong but decided Steve would talk when he was ready, so instead she just clapped her hands and said, “Well, are you hungry? I just took a casserole out of the oven. It’s for dinner but we can certainly eat early. I’m sure Jonathan wouldn’t mind if we ate without him."

“No, no I’m actually-”

“Yes, he’ll take some,” Hopper spoke up firmly.

Steve glared at him and Hopper glared right back.

Joyce’s eyes flitted between the two of them before she murmured something unintelligible and left the room.

“I’m going pee,” Max said, walking from the room.

“Thanks for sharing,” Dustin said.

“You’re welcome!” she called back before they heard the bathroom door shut.

Dustin and Lucas collapsed on the couch on either side of Steve. Will sat on the floor in front of his legs.

“So, you going to tell us why you ditched the plans for today, or-” Lucas started.

“Lucas,” Will said softly.

“What? I’m curious.”

“He’ll talk when he’s ready,” Hopper said seriously.

Steve just fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

Mike walked back into the room with a huff. “The package has been dropped off, your highness.”

Steve gave him a small, amused smile. “Thank you, Mike.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Mike grumbled, though he sounded less sassy than before. “So, you going to tell us what’s going on or what?”

Steve opened his mouth to respond with something dismissive, but Joyce walking into the room with a bowl of casserole interrupted.

“Here, sweetie. You really do look like you’re about to keel over. This should help,” she said, putting the bowl in his reluctant hands. “There’s plenty in there, so if you all want some too- Steve, honey, are you alright?”

Steve’s face had gone rather pale and he had his eyes shut as he breathed in and out slowly. Hopper moved forward to help with whatever was happening but Steve suddenly jammed the bowl in Dustin’s hands, and leapt off the couch.

“Steve?” Dustin, Lucas, Will, and Mike questioned in concern at the same time.

Steve ignored them as he charged past Max, who was just leaving the bathroom. She gave him a questioning look as he fell on his knees at the toilet and immediately began throwing up. Max made a noise of disgust, wishing she wasn't witnessing any of this. Then, her face became just about as pale as Steve’s.

Joyce walked quickly past Max, muttering something about getting a cup of water.

“Steve,” Max whispered, though it was clear Steve didn’t hear her.

“Is he sick?” Will asked with worry.

“What’s going on?” Lucas and Mike asked.

“Steve, buddy, you alright?” Dustin asked, pushing past his friends so he could get into the bathroom. Steve didn’t respond, he just gasped a little bit before purging more into the toilet. Dustin put his hand on his back and started rubbing comforting circles there. “It’s alright. Let it out, buddy. It’s okay.”

“Here we go,” Joyce said, bustling into the small bathroom with a cup of water and sitting on the edge of the tub. “Steve, you okay? Here’s some water, hon.”

Steve leaned his elbow on the toilet seat and put his forehead in his hand, closing his eyes. Joyce rubbed a gentle hand through his soft hair as she handed him the cup of water, which he accepted. Dustin grimaced as he flushed the toilet for him.

“Drink,” Joyce gently instructed.

Steve did as he was told, keeping his eyes closed. It wasn’t until he heard Max say softly and in an almost pained voice, “Steve,” that he opened his eyes. The red-haired girl was looking at him with sympathetic and shocked eyes. “A-are you-”

Steve hesitated, but looked down at the floor and nodded, suddenly feeling sick again but in a whole other way.

“What? What’s going on?” Mike asked dumbly.

Hopper was listening from the other room, knowing that this was when the kids and Joyce would find out what was really going on.

"Billy’s?” Max asked.

Steve nodded again, eyes starting to fill with tears again. He blinked them back down, but he was sure that at least Dusting and Max noticed.

Dustin’s face went from confused to shocked as realization lit up his brain, and he muttered, “Oh shit."

Steve gave a non-humored laugh. “Oh shit,” he agreed.

Joyce pursed her lips and moved her hand to his back so she could rub it comfortingly.

Mike and Lucas still looked puzzled.

Max rolled her eyes. “Idiots, he’s pregnant,” she snapped quietly as though Steve couldn’t hear her.

Steve stiffened and Mike and Lucas’ eyes widened. “Oh shit,” they both said at the same time.

“Oh shit,” Steve agreed again before taking another gulp of water and trying to ignore the bug-eyed stares.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

“I can’t believe this. I cannot believe this!” Dustin exclaimed as he paced the living room. He had probably said that about twenty times in a span of two minutes.

Max rolled her eyes. “Enough! We got it.”

“You don’t understand. This is huge. Like, huge,” Dustin said, raising his eyebrows and not halting in his pacing.

“I don’t understand? Really? That baby is technically my niece or nephew. I think I understand a little. If anything I think I should be the one freaking out and pacing.”

“This is just unbelievable. Like, Steve is pregnant. Pregnant. Do you understand that?” Dustin said, completely ignoring what Max had just said.

“Yes, I do understand, Dustin,” Max said in annoyance.

Hopper had gone back to work, although a little reluctantly. Joyce had to run an errand, but she said she would be back as soon as possible. Steve said he was laying down to take a nap; they sort of had a feeling it was just an excuse to be alone though.

Mike and Lucas were sitting on the couch with open mouths, having not said anything else since the big reveal. Will was in between his two shocked, silent friends, but he sighed and stood up. “Dustin!” he said, grabbing his friend’s shoulders to stop his moving. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

“Will, Steve is freaking pregnant. With BILLY'S kid. Who's GONE, might I add!”

“I know, Dustin, I know, but this spazzing out isn’t going to help Steve at all. If anything it’ll just freak him out even more, so you just have to calm down a little bit, okay?”

“How am I supposed to calm down, Will? Steve’s-”

“I see you guys are taking it really well,” came Steve’s voice, and everyone immediately turned to look as he entered the living room.

“I thought you were taking a nap?” Will asked.

“I was, but as it turns out I’m not all that tired. Not when I can sense all you gremlins flipping out in here,” he joked lightly.

“Don’t you need your rest though? Like aren’t people with your condition supposed to rest a lot-” Dustin asked.

Steve smirked a little. “I’m pregnant, not sick.”

Dustin swallowed hard at that word. He still couldn’t believe it. He then made a move forward as Steve sat on the floor in front of the couch. “Steve, you should be sitting on the couch, not the floor!”

“For fucks sake, Dustin, I’m fine! Stop being weird.”

“I’m not being weird, you’re being weird. How are you not freaking out right now?”

“I’ve spent the entire day freaking out. I have now graduated to a weird stupor. Nothing feels quite real,” Steve responded.

“I don’t think that’s normal,” Lucas said, furrowing his eyebrows and finally speaking again.

“Yeah, well, it’s also not normal for my boyfriend to knock me up and leave without an explanation,” Steve muttered. He closed his eyes though as he sensed Max stiffen. "Shit, sorry Max, I-”

“No, no. It's fine. I understand,” she said. “If he had known though, I'm sure he wouldn’t have-”

“Doesn’t matter,” Mike blurted, finally breaking his silence as well. “He’s gone. He left.”

A heavy silence filled the room after Mike’s blunt statement. He was right though. Billy was gone, and they had no way of getting in contact with him. Dwelling on the past would do no good. Steve bit his lip and looked off to the side.

“Billy might not be here, but we are,” Will said, hoping to fill the room with even a little positivity. He sat on the floor in front of Steve, who looked up at him. Will smiled softly at him and put a hand on Steve’s. “We’ll get through this like we do everything else, right?”

Steve offered a small smile. “Yeah. Yeah we will.”

“Damn right we will,” Dustin stated as he hurried forward as well and put his hand on top of Will’s. “I’m going to be the best damn uncle ever. Uncle Dusty."

Steve snorted and Max scoffed. “Excuse me, I’m an aunt before you’re an uncle,” she snapped.

“The kid will like me a lot more, Max. That's just fact,” Dustin stated matter of factly.

“Not true!”

“So true,” Dustin defended. “You’re too...mean. I'm a lot softer and more fun to be around.”

“That is so not true!” Max said again.

“Is to!”

“Isn’t!”

The front door opened and Jonathan walked in. He looked a little surprised at the large group in the living room. He had gotten used to more people being in his house, but he wasn't quite expecting it today. “Uh, hi? What’s going on?”

“I’m going to be an aunt,” Max said just as Dustin blurted, “Steve’s pregnant.”

Steve pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. Jonathan just stood there stunned, unable to quite comprehend the information that was so suddenly flung at him.

“Wh-what?” Jonathan stammered.

“Yep,” Steve said with a bashful smile. “Surprise.”

Jonathan’s bookbag slipped off his shoulder and onto the floor. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit," Steve agreed for the third time that day.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ 


	2. Like I'm Lost And Can’t Be Found.

Billy stared down at the photograph he had stolen from Jonathan's collection. He wondered a little bit how long it had taken for him to notice it was gone, but at the same time he didn't really care. Jonathan had enough photographs, this one deserved to be his, because it showed an image of the most beautiful boy (and person) Billy had ever known.

Some days - more often than not - Billy missed Steve so much it ached. He missed his soft hair and and eyes. The way his lips pouted out when he was annoyed or trying to get what he wanted. His laugh, his smile. He missed everything.

He would find himself sitting at the phone struggling with whether or not to call. There were times he came pretty close, even so much as dialing their home phone number, only to hang up before the first ring even completed. He figured, calling and having Steve hear his voice and his explanation would be like pouring salt in the wound. He knew he had hurt him when he left.

When Billy woke up that morning before the sun had even rose, he just stared at Steve's peaceful face as he slept. He wondered if maybe he was about to make a big, big mistake. That maybe he should talk about this with someone first before deciding.

He had brushed Steve's soft hair from his eyes, heart clenching at the soft murmuring noise he made in his sleep. He then brought his hand down to feel along the pronounced dark freckles that dotted along his soft, smooth back. Steve shifted again, and Billy knew he had to stop or else risk waking him up, which would only make this worse. He loved Steve so much that he was terrified; terrified that things would come crashing down right when Billy least expected it.

Billy never got the happy ending. It just wasn't in the plan, and he had accepted that long ago. That is, until Steve Harrington came into his life and threw a wrench in that life plan.

It was a little crazy how the boy laying across from him - the one he had just made love to less than five hours ago - couldn't stand him for the longest time. He thought he was a pompous idiot (which he was and could still be at times). After helping Steve and the kids face down creatures he'd only ever imagined seeing in his nightmares though, it put life into perspective a little bit. He didn't need to be who he thought he was. He could be someone different. And thus, his relationship with Steve blossomed quicker than anyone could even expect it.

The past few years had been the best years of Billy's entire life, and he owed it all to Steve and his stupid kids (and even Joyce, Jonathan, and Hopper). Yet, that was also why he had to leave. This couldn't last. It COULDN'T. That was okay though. Billy would go back to accepting his unhappy ending while Steve would find some other person to make him happy. Billy though? Billy wasn't that person. He wished he was, but he just wasn't.

Billy had kissed him as softly as possible on his head before packing up all his clothes as quietly as possible. Then slipping out the door into the night.

The Steve in the black and white photograph was smiling and laughing about something. His face and hair looked as impossibly soft as always, and Billy ached to feel it in on his fingers again. He knew he couldn't though. He never would again, and he had to force himself to be okay with that fact.

Billy dropped the photo back on the table and walked over to take a large swig of the strong liquor he had on the kitchen counter. It was just enough to numb the pain a little (sometimes make it worse). He then smoked himself into an oblivion. He had already gotten a complaint from the neighbors below him that he smoked so much it stunk up their apartment too. He didn't care though, and neither did the landlord. So he continued doing it anyway. Most nights, that's the only way he could fall asleep.

If Steve could see him now, he wondered if he would be disappointed, disgusted, and wondering what he had ever even seen in him in the first place. That didn't matter though, because he wasn't with Steve anymore, and if he could help it, he would never come face to face with the boy of his dreams again.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ 

Steve sighed as he looked at himself from side to side in the mirror. He was eager for his doctor's appointment tomorrow because he wanted to make sure everything was normal, because he felt that he certainly didn’t LOOK normal. He was just entering his fourth month of pregnancy (his FOURTH for crying out loud!) and his belly had already popped out a significant amount. It was getting harder and harder to look at his feet and even harder to bend down and put on his shoes.

Buttoning his jeans couldn't be done anymore, and the morning he realized that fact he stomped his feet like a toddler and went moping to Joyce, who smiled (looking like she wanted to laugh a little bit) and informed him of what he already knew. That it was about that time where he either needed to get some new pants or sew some sort of elastic extenders into his current jeans, whatever pairs he felt he could give up to become maternity apparel. For about a week, though, he stuck to just using elastic hair ties as a replacement for buttoning his jeans. He had known he was fighting a losing battle, because his belly was only going to get bigger and bigger, but he was also stubborn (it was one of the things Billy had loved and hated most about him.)

When he realized that hair ties just weren't going to cut it anymore, that they were pressing too uncomfortable against his skin, he accepted defeat and once again went moping to Joyce. He had trudged in one morning looking like a sad puppy, hands cupping his bump and whined, "I give up. Can you sew some elastic into my pants please?" Jonathan had laughed while Joyce had said in a sympathetic cooing sort of voice, "Of course, honey" and went off to retrieve the pants Steve was ready to give up as his designated "fat pants" (as he called them).

He did have to admit though, that his "fat pants" were a lot more comfortable.

Steve ran a hand over the bump, realizing yet again that there was an actual person in there. There were a few times - before he started really showing - that he wondered if maybe there had been a mistake. Even the morning he had to run from the room to get sick when he witnessed Jonathan eating eggs with a runny yolk (yet, scrambled eggs were just fine...how did that make any sense?!), or the night where he caught a whiff of Joyce's red wine and proceeded to run from the room again to hack up whatever he had just eaten. He wondered if it was possible for three pregnancy tests to get it wrong. He thought, maybe this was just a bug that he was going to get over or SOMETHING. Even after his first doctor's appointment, he wondered if maybe the doctor had gotten it wrong too.

They were all stupid thoughts, he knew, but he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t until he started really SEEING the changes to his body that he started to really grasp that this was actually happening. That he was actually sharing his body with a whole other being. A whole other being that completely depended on HIM.

Steve pulled on the dark gray t-shirt the restaurant required of all employees, trying to ignore the way it strained across his stomach. He was going to need a bigger size soon, he knew. He had a feeling that his boss wouldn’t let him just have one for free no matter how long he had been working there. He wondered if maybe he could get Dustin or Max to steal a bigger size for him from the office. It was something he usually would not condone but he also really didn’t want to have to drop thirty dollars for a place he had been working at for over two years.

Steve ran his fingers through his soft hair a bit more before tying a bright purple bandana in the form of a headband on his head, the bow of it peaking out amongst the volume just so. It was actually pretty great for keeping his hair out of his face during work, especially with the prenatal vitamins making his hair grow out faster than usual. He knew he would have to schedule yet another hair appointment for next week.

Will, Jonathan, and Joyce were already sitting around the kitchen table when Steve trudged in. It was 6:30 AM, but Steve wasn’t surprised by Will getting up so early anymore. Sometimes he had nightmares about the Upside Down and Demogorgans, and that led him to waking up and just staying up.

Steve had been staying with them ever since Hopper had broken into his house that day. Joyce insisted that he stay throughout the duration of his pregnancy because she didn’t want him in that house alone. Steve had made a show of reluctantly agreeing, not wanting to show that he actually didn’t want to be there alone either (especially now). Jonathan and Will didn’t want Steve going back alone either. So, really, everyone was a winner in the situation.

“’Morning,” Steve greeted as he dropped the work shoes he’d been carrying on the floor.

Joyce looked up. “Oh, sweetie, I thought you said you were going to ask them to change your schedule to a later time?”

“I did. Joann said yes, Chris said no,” Steve replied simply as he poured himself some juice and began preparing a bowl of oatmeal, yogurt, and chopped bananas with cinnamon sugar. It was something that had been sounding really good to him as of late. Joyce said it was most likely the beginning of his cravings. Steve had groaned at that.

Jonathan was eating scrambled eggs and toast, which was sweet of him to do even though Steve had told him multiple times he didn't have to give up his regular sunny side up eggs just because he couldn't stomach seeing it. Jonathan had brushed him off, saying it really wasn't a big deal.

“Chris,” Joyce spat the name and rolled her eyes in distaste. “Y’know, I ought to have a word with that man. He's just saying no because he can.”

Steve smiled. She didn’t like his boss at all, and neither did Steve...or anyone else, really. In fact, he used to be Jonathan’s boss as well, back before he got an internship with the local newspaper as a photographer. Chris was not a nice guy. He didn’t understand his employees and he didn’t care to either. They were just working objects to him, and Steve was no different.

“Don’t worry about it. Nothing I can really do about it,” Steve said as he sat down with his breakfast.

“He needs to lay off,” Joyce said more angrily. "He's always picking on you and it’s infuriating."

Will and Jonathan smiled at their mom’s anger and protective nature.

"He picks on everyone, not just me," Steve said before taking a large bite of his breakfast, sure to cover his mouth with the back of his hand as he continued talking. "I think he just has a special hatred for me because Billy punched him in the face once a long time ago."

"He did?" Jonathan asked.

Steve shrugged. "So I've heard."

"Well, that doesn't matter," Joyce said. "He shouldn’t be treating you OR his other employees like that."

“Maybe you can have Hopper scare the crap out of him. Just a little bit,” Jonathan said, only half-joking. “You know he would too.” 

Joyce smiled at the thought. He really had been sweetly supportive (and maybe a little overprotective) with this whole thing; asking Steve how he was every time he came around and asking about appointments.

“Yeah, have Hopper kill my boss. That’ll go over well,” Steve said.

“Not KILL him,” Joyce said. “Just, y’know, rough him up a little. It's what he does.”

After a few more minutes of talking about how much everyone hated Chris, Steve grabbed his bowl and stood up, washing it in the sink before sitting back down to put on his black non-slip work shoes.

Jonathan watched as he struggled to bend down and untie the laces. Joyce put a hand to her mouth to hide her smile even though Steve wasn’t even looking at her. He was too busy glowering in the direction of his feet.

“Need help?” Jonathan offered, amusement finding its way into his voice.

“Nope, no,” Steve said as he struggled to bend around his bump. Finally, though, he heaved a sigh and just forced his feet inside the shoes. “Screw it, I’m not even untying them.”

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ 

Billy spit a stream of blood out onto the floor and clicked his jaw.

The man before him cracked his knuckles again. "I said, have I made myself clear?" he growled.

Billy took a couple deep breaths and coughed a bit, testing to ensure his voice came out strong and painless. "Yes."

"I'm sorry?" the man said, holding a hand up to his ear and bending down. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Yes," Billy ground out again.

The man lightly slapped his bruised cheek. "Good boy." He then nodded at the two men holding him up, who released him. Billy fell to his knees but kept his head up so he could continue glaring.

"You're running out of mistakes, Hargrove. Three strikes and you're out, that's the general rule right? Thing is, though, I usually don't even allow the first strike to slide without serious consequences. You're lucky I like you." Billy continued to glare at the man, wondering when the lighter side of him died and turned into the cruel twisted guy he was looking at now. This was someone he used to consider a friend. Now, he was just an uncaring monster.

"I said two payments a month, no exceptions. You only give me half again, I won't be so nice," the man said as he opened the front door. "I have more up my sleeve than you probably realize." He tossed a piece of paper at Billy and it hit him in the face.

The door to his apartment closed, and he was alone again. Face bleeding and ribs bruised. He then remembered the piece of paper on the floor, and he picked it up. What he saw made his blood run cold.

It was a picture of Max. She was sitting on a curb with Lucas, skateboard underneath her feet. It looked like the picture was being taken from within some bushes, Max completely unaware she was being watched.

Billy's hands started shaking. How did this guy get a picture of his sister? How did he even know who she was? Even when he and Max both lived in California, he never once mentioned his family.

Billy did all he could think to do in that moment. He gave a mighty yell and punched a hole right in the wall.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ 

Dustin and Will arrived at the restaurant Steve worked at before anyone else that afternoon, closely followed by Mike and Eleven, who had her arms wrapped around him as she hitched a ride on the back of his bike. She was wearing a bright pink and aquamarine shirt and shorts, indicating that Hopper must have taken her shopping again. It was something he pretended like he didn’t enjoy, but in reality he did because he saw how happy it made his adopted daughter. So, whenever Eleven so much as stained a shirt with spaghetti sauce he would heave a sigh and say “guess we gotta go get you new clothes, kid.”

The four of them waited for fifteen more minutes before getting rather annoyed. Lucas and Max were late.

“Where the heck are they?” Mike asked.

“Maybe something happened,” Will said, worry in his tone.

Eleven looked worried too.

“No they’re probably just taking their own sweet time,” Mike responded as he leaned against the wall. Just as he was about to complain further, they heard the familiar sound of bike spokes rattling. A split second later and Lucas was riding around the corner, Max on the back.

“What took you guys so long? You know Steve reserves a table for us every Friday. We could be costing him money,” Dustin scolded.

“I know, I know, but guys-” Lucas said, his tone immediately gaining Will and Eleven’s attention, but Mike and Dustin were too annoyed to notice.

“We set a time for a reason, you know,” Mike grumped.

“If something came up, you should have contacted us on the walkie so we know-”

“I was on the phone with Billy,” Max blurted.

Mike and Dustin fell silent and Will’s eyes widened.

“Yeah,” Lucas nodded.

“W-what did he want?” Will asked.

“He wanted to know how I was, which I guess is fine, but he sounded really weird," Max said.

"Weird," Eleven questioned.

"Yeah, like, scared or something," she replied.

“And?” Mike questioned.

“And what?”

“And what did you tell him?" he asked like she was dumb.

Max shrugged. "That I was fine. I didn't know what else to say."

"Did you tell him what’s been going on? Y'know, with Steve and the-” Dustin asked, moving his hands in a curved motion in front of his stomach.

Max gave him a pointed look. “No, I didn't tell him about the-" she mimed the action, making Will laugh a little. "I didn’t know if I should.”

“Any idea where he is?” Dustin asked, venom lacing his voice. He was definitely not Billy’s biggest fan at the moment. Not after what he had done to Steve.

“California apparently,” she answered. “I don’t even know if I should tell Steve.”

“I vote no,” Lucas said. “I don’t think it would be a good idea.”

“Lying?” Eleven said.

“No, not lying, just...just not telling,” he corrected. “If Billy’s not coming back, why add on the stress? It's not like it would help solve anything."

“I agree,” Mike said. “I vote not telling him either.”

Dustin looked hesitant. He usually told Steve everything. "Are we sure about this guys? That we shouldn't tell him?"

“He didn’t call to say he’s coming back right?” Mike asked. “Like, he just called to check up on everything?”

“Right," Max nodded.

"Then, yeah, I vote no, we shouldn't tell Steve. Or Joyce and Hopper for that matter," Mike said firmly.

"Jonathan?" Will asked.

"Not even Jonathan," Mike answered.

Will looked a little bothered. He didn't like keeping a secret like this from his brother, but he nodded anyway. "Okay."

“Hey! You kids!”

They all turned to see Chris, owner of the restaurant, holding the front door open. He looked angry, which was almost a constant unless he was talking to a customer. Mike gave a trademark dirty look right back without even realizing he was doing it. That just made the guy even more mad.

“No loitering! Can’t you read the sign?” he pointed at a small sign on the corner of the brick wall right by a wooden bench.

“Let’s get inside before Chris suffers an aneurysm,” Dustin said.

They followed the angry man inside, who immediately barked in a section of the restaurant, “Lisa! Get the door!”

The girl rolled her eyes but did as she was told. “Oh, it’s you guys, hey!” she said, smiling as soon as she saw them. "Your table is clear. Steve is- I think he’s in the kitchen. I’ll let him know you’re here.”

They thanked her and found their way to their usual booth.

It didn’t take long for Steve to emerge from the kitchen. He was skillfully balancing two trays as he walked as briskly as possible to a table of four. He put on his faux server voice as he dropped off the food and asked if there was anything else he could get for them. On his way back to the kitchen, Lisa stopped him and spoke to him, he then turned and gave a wave before going back into the kitchen to retrieve the milkshakes he had made.

The glasses balancing on the tray were filled to the brim with ice cream, whipped cream, and varying dessert sauce. He set the tray in the middle of the table. “Hey gu- woah, what’s with the faces?”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Huh?”

"What's with YOUR face?"

The latter comment had, of course, come from Mike. Steve looked at them a little suspiciously. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“What?”

“Nothing at all.”

“What's going on with YOU?”

Steve continued looking at each of them in puzzlement and suspicion before shaking his head and saying, “Whatever, scoot over.”

Everyone eagerly grabbed their own milkshake, easy to tell which one belonged to who (Steve had memorized their orders a long time ago). Steve sighed and sat in the booth, stretching his legs out, feeling like he hadn't sat down in hours. Which, when he thought about it, he probably hadn't. It was a good thing the booth they always sat in was huge. It was still a bit of a tight squeeze though, not that anyone really minded.

“Sorry if they’re not soft enough to drink yet,” Steve said slouching further into the booth and folding his hands around the swell of his belly. “You guys were running late so I had to put them in the freezer.”

“They’re perfect,” Lucas said around a mouthful of whipped cream, Max shooting him a disgusted look.

“Good,” Eleven commented softly, whipped cream mustache on her upper lip.

Steve smiled, touched his top lip, and said, "You got a little something-"

El just giggled and continued slurping down her treat.

For the next few minutes, they dove into a discussion about a new D&D campaign that Mike was planning. Steve tried to keep up with what they were talking about, but he didn’t know much about the game.

It wasn’t until Steve was about to interrupt and go check on his tables that he noticed someone sitting at the counter bar. It wasn't anyone Steve recognized, which wasn't too out of the ordinary. What WAS strange though was the way the guy was looking at him.

Something about the guy sent a chill down his spine. He was just staring at him, and it wasn’t the type of stare like he had just zoned out; his eyes were boring into him like Steve was some sort of target. The man wasn’t eating anything either. He was just drinking coffee. Steve wondered how long he had been there and how long he had been staring at him. He wasn’t stopping even as Steve made eye contact with him.

“STEVE!”

Steve was brought back to all the kids shouting his name. “Huh? What?”

Eleven and Mike turned around to see if she could see who or what Steve had been so focused on.

“What were you staring at?” Mike asked when he saw nothing suspicious.

“I was-” Steve started, but when he looked back at the bar, all that was left was the coffee mug. The guy was gone. “I was just-”

Lucas, Mike, and Will looked at each other.

“Are you okay?” Dustin asked, annoyance being replaced with concern.

Steve pulled his eyes away from the spot as a server came and retrieved the check, tip, and coffee mug that the guy had left behind. “Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I, uh...” he shook his head, blinking. “What were you saying?”

“Harrington!”

They all looked up to see Chris stomping over to the booth. “I do not pay you to sit around!”

Steve sighed and maneuvered his way out of the booth, pulling the stretched t-shirt down further over his bump as he stood. “Alright, alright. Relax, I’m going. Was just taking a little break.”

“I don’t pay you to take breaks either,” Chris snapped. “Just because you made the mistake of getting knocked up does not mean you get any sort of special treatment."

Mike opened his mouth to say something, but Steve put a hand on his shoulder. So Mike just grumbled the insult instead and watched as the man walked away.

“He’s such a prick,” Max said in disbelief.

“Yeah, he is,” Steve agreed.

"Mean man," Eleven muttered darkly.

"That too," Steve agreed again.

At that moment, as Chris was passing a table that customers were no longer occupying, a leftover drink got tossed in his direction. Chris shouted in surprise as the cold water soaked the crotch of his pants. He cursed loudly and looked around as though to find the culprit.

Dustin, Max, Lucas, Mike, and Will started laughing, trying to keep as quiet as they could to not raise any suspicion.

“El!” Steve lightly scolded, but the smile on his face and laughter in his voice proved he wasn't really disapproving at all.

Eleven just smiled at him and giggled, wiping the blood from underneath her nose before accepting Lucas' high-five.

One of the kitchen staff emerged from the back, sputtering a laugh as he held the door open. "Have a little accident there, boss?"

"Shut up!" he shouted as he retreated in the direction of the office, the whole time trying to cover the wetness of his crotch; this, in turn, just made Steve and the kids laugh harder.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ 


	3. I'm On The Hunt, I'm After You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the song "Hungry Like The Wolf" by Duran Duran.

Max awoke suddenly, and for a second she was confused about what could have possibly pulled her from such a deep sleep, but then the loud ringing of the telephone made her roll her eyes.

She thought about waiting for her parents to get it but quickly realized that no one was so she threw her covers off and went to the phone.

”Hello?” She snapped into the phone. Then she squinted at the clock. “It’s 6:00 AM. Do you realize that? Hello?”

All she could hear was a crackling sound.

”Hello? Look, if you don’t say anything in the next two seconds I’m hanging up."

A chill ran down her spine as she suddenly heard someone breathing on the other end, followed by more crackling.

”Hello?” Max tried again, trying to not let her unease show in her voice.

A few more seconds passed and she was about to say more but then the line went dead. Max lowered the phone from her ear, looking at it as though it held some sort of answer.

”Maxine? Who was on the phone?” Her mom said in a tired voice as she walked into her daughter's bedroom.

Any other time, Max would have been annoyed by the lack of knocking.

“Who was it?” her mom asked again.

”Uh, I think they dialed the wrong number,” Max answered. She wasn’t sure it she believed herself though.

Especially when the same thing happened two more times that same day.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Max tried to forget about the weird phone calls. It was probably just something messed up with the lines anyway. Besides, she had more important things to think about, like seeing her niece or nephew in person for the first time (well, kind of).

She had convinced Steve to let her tag along, tacking on the puppy dog eyes and pleading voice for added effect. Steve had huffed, not seeming all too excited about an audience. He agreed though.

Joyce asked next, and Steve could never have said no to her.

The only problem was, Joyce's car was in the shop, so Jonathan offered to drive them. This led to Jonathan tagging along as well, plus Will.

Steve really did not want so many people witnessing his appointment. He would have felt bad denying them though, especially considering the Byers' had supplied him with a home for the past few months. So he just sucked it up and agreed. Besides, he did find it a little endearing that Will was so curious about the whole thing. He really was a sweet kid, and seemingly still so innocent, even after all he had been through.

Also, Steve supposed, the support couldn’t hurt, especially considering he was a little nervous for this appointment in particular.

The doctor, Dr. Phillips, had actually laughed when he saw the group (“You and your baby have quite the support team!”)

Even at the first appointment, Dr. Phillips hadn't asked about the other parent, and this time was no different. He did seem a little relieved to know that Steve had people to support him though, which was nice; it was comforting to know that his doctor didn't see him as just another patient to sweep in and out.

He couldn't help the lingering thought though, how he wished Billy was there. He wished he was there to tell him he was worrying too much and to just “Relax would ya, Princess? You’re making ME nervous and there’s nothing to even be nervous about.” Steve wished Billy was there to scoff at the way he pouted when he saw all the weight he had put on.

Such wishing was stupid though, because Billy wasn't there. He wasn't there to hold his hair back when he puked into the toilet because he caught a whiff of tuna casserole. He wasn't there to playfully tease, only to turn right around and compliment him ("Might need to lay off the fast food there, Harrington. You're starting to put on some weight....Don't look at me like that, I'm only fucking around with you, you look great, babe.")

Steve hesitated a bit when he laid back on the bed and lifted his t-shirt just enough, putting his curved belly on display. It all felt a little too vulnerable, because so far, he had been the only one to see his rounded middle out like this; to see the proof so bare and THERE. He let out a long sigh and flung an arm over his head, trying to get into a relaxed position.

He jumped a little when Dr. Phillips placed his hands on his stomach.

“How’s everything been going since our last appointment? Any kind of pain or discharge that’s cause for concern?” Dr. Phillips asked as he felt around on his middle, pressing in on certain areas.

Suddenly, the group realized why Steve had been weary about their presence. Jonathan, Will, and Joyce’s faces showed no change while Max scrunched her nose a bit in disgust (because, discharge? Gross.) Will noticed and elbowed her, giving her A Look.

Steve blew air out past his lips in a bothered sigh. He really preferred to not talk about any kind of bodily discharge with Joyce, Max, Jonathan, and Will in the room, but he supposed it wasn’t something he could complain about. Dr. Phillips was just doing his job.

“No, nope. Or at least, none I’m worried about,” Steve answered awkwardly, really hoping he would accept the answer.

“There is some though? Including some pain, I assume?” Dr. Phillips asked.

“Well, yeah,” Steve said, fidgeting a bit on the bed when the doctor pressed his fingers deeper on a different area of his belly. “My hips, feet, back, and ankles have started hurting a little more but I figured that sorta came with the territory.”

“That’s correct. I’m not surprised at all about such symptoms considering how much you’ve grown since the previous appointment.”

Steve blushed at that. He really didn’t need that reminder. His suspicions on his rapidly expanding middle were definitely not all in his head, because when Dr. Phillips wrapped the tape measure around his body, the growth spurt that showed was surprising to say the least. And when the notch on the scale leaped to show his new weight, it was enough to make him let out a dramatic groan.

“Alright, let’s see what’s going on in there today, shall we?” Phillips said with a smile as he reached for a bottle. He then squirted brightly colored gel on Steve’s stomach, and Joyce and Max inched closer in excitement.

The doctor pressed the wand against his stomach, spreading the cool gel across the skin.

“Uh huh… there we are…” Dr. Phillips spoke as he studied the screen.

Steve couldn’t help the smile when he heard the thumping of his baby’s heart. It sounded a bit odd, but not in a bad way. At least, he didn’t think so.

“I have no idea what I’m hearing,” Jonathan said, squinting at the ceiling as he listened.

Dr. Phillips’ smiled at that and Steve chuckled.

“You are the best support system, Byers,” he said, looking over at Jonathan, who returned the smile. His face fell though at the doctor’s next words though.

“Well isn’t that interesting…”

“What? What’s wrong?” Jonathan asked.

“Nothing, nothing at all.”

“Well then what is it? Have you decided it’s actually just water weight I’m carrying around?” Steve joked, trying to disguise his fear.

“Nope,” Dr. Phillips said, grin widening. “But I am getting two separate heartbeats.”

There was silence for a couple seconds before Max and Joyce let out a surprised laugh and covered their mouths.

“Mine a-and the baby’s hearbeats you mean,” Steve stammered. It came out as more of a statement than a question.

“Your TWO BABIES’ heartbeats,” the doctor corrected, spinning the monitor around so they could all see the screen.

Jonathan and Will’s mouths fell open as Joyce and Max squealed in joy. Steve’s eyes widened as he looked at the screen, and he slowly raised a hand to his open mouth.

Two babies. There were two babies in there. He had only JUST gotten a grasp on the fact that he was even having one. Now he was being told he had TWO babies in his body. Two whole separate beings. INSIDE OF HIM.

“T-two?” Steve breathed, moving his hand to grip someone’s, anyone’s, hand. Joyce latched on while Jonathan busied himself with getting a cup of water, because Steve looked close to passing out. “How can I- how- a-are you sure?”

Steve knew it was a dumb question because he could see them. He could see both babies showcased on the screen, not quite looking completely human yet, but still very much human and very much there. Two humans. In his body.

Phillips didn’t answer his question as though he were stupid or ridiculous though. He replied with an understanding, “Definitely. Congratulations, you're having twins.”

Steve blinked at the screen, eyes still comically wide, for a few more seconds before, “Hoh shit.”

“Need water?” Jonathan asked gently, offering the cup.

“No, no. If I drink anything right now I might pee my pants,” Steve replied distantly, not taking his eyes off the screen.

That was more information Jonathan expected to get, but he laughed and tossed it back himself. His throat seemed to have dried as soon as the news had broke anyway.

Joyce finally seemed to noticed Steve's shocked face, because she broke away from Max and rubbed his shoulder in assurance. "Two babies, sweetie. That's all the more to love, right?"

Two babies. Twins. HIS twins. His babies.

Joyce wasn't sure if he had even listened to a single word she said, but the change on his face was so sudden and clear; panic and shock were replaced by an overwhelming sense of devotion and love. It hit him like a train, and suddenly his eyes were filling with tears.

Steve brought a hand to his mouth as the tears spilled over.

“Are you okay?” Jonathan asked in concern as he saw the tears fall from his friend’s eyes. “Are those- are those happy tears?”

A sobbing laugh escaped Steve’s mouth as he nodded.

Joyce and Max gave soft “aw’s” as they touched his shoulder.

“Congratulations, Steve,” Will said softly, completely thrown off guard at the sight of his babysitter showing this kind of emotion.

“Yeah, congrats, Mama Steve,” Jonathan said in a teasing yet genuine way.

Joyce handed Steve a tissue from her purse, which he accepted and began dabbing at his eyes with a wet laugh, "Don't call me that."

They all chuckled at that, knowing how much Steve only CLAIMED to hate that nickname. They all knew better though.

"Any idea of whether they're a boy or a girl?" Max asked eagerly.

Joyce put a hand on her shoulder and said quickly, "That is...if you want to know, Steve."

"I mean, I guess. Sure," Steve shrugged, still sounding a little spacey.

"Unfortunately, I can't quite make that out just yet," Dr. Phillips said as he moved the wand around again, the contents of the screen shifting in time with the movement. "I'd say by next appointment we'll know though. Congratulations again. Would you like a picture of the sono-"

"Yes," everyone answered at once.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Jonathan dropped Max off at home before heading to their favorite pizza shop to pick up an order.

Hopper, Eleven, and Mike were sitting in their living room when they got home.

Hopper was trying to not grump too much whenever he noticed Eleven and Mike scooting a little closer together on the couch. Joyce had been trying to talk to him about having patience and fairly distancing himself from Eleven’s love life. He hated it but he was managing.

“Hello,” Joyce greeted as she entered the house.

"Did you get pizza, I'm starving," Mike blurted. Hopper shot him a look. "I mean, hey Ms. Byers. Did you get pizza, I'm starving?"

Hopper glared for a couple more seconds before asking, “Hey, how’d it go at the doctor?”

“Oh, it went fantastic,” Joyce said, smiling from ear to ear.

Steve, Jonathan, and Will were looking a little weird too, giving knowing glances at her. Something was definitely up. It clearly wasn't anything bad, but it was still something.

“Yeah?” Hopper asked, confused.

“Everything...okay?” Eleven asked.

“Yes, sweetheart, everything is just fine Steve’s fine. The babies are fine," she said breezily, putting down her purse.

“Good,” Hopper said, standing up and heading toward the kitchen. “I actually agree with Wheeler, I'm starving, so I hope you guys grabbed more than two pizzas this ti-" He stopped and spun around. “Did you just say- did you just say babies?”

Joyce nodded, unable to stop a little squeak of excitement.

“As in- as in plural?” Hopper stammered.

“As in twins,” Steve said with a small smile and rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Twins," Hopper and Mike repeated.

Steve nodded, unable to stop the grin that formed on his face. He shrugged though, trying his best to appear nonchalant, "Yeah."

Eleven’s face lit up and she stood and made her way over while Mike and Hopper just looked stunned (Steve wanted to roll his eyes because, ‘Yeah, welcome to the club, guys’). 

Steve accepted Eleven’s gentle hug. She may not be much of a talker, but she really enjoyed expressing her love to her family and friends in hugs. None of them minded at all (even Billy had managed to stop grumbling whenever she embraced him.)

Hopper broke from his stupor, and smiled a little, “Wha- wow. That’s great, kid, congratulations. How do you feel?”

Steve let out a laughing type sigh, “Uh, a little freaked, but- but good, I guess?"

Hopper nodded in understanding, looking like he was studying him in some way. It was just so surreal. It felt like only yesterday this "kid" was in high school, getting in trouble for wild parties. Now, he was having kids of his own.

Steve's talking broke him a bit from his thoughts, "Oh! And I have a sonogram picture if you want to see.”

Hopper accepted the small picture and looked at it, eyes going even softer. Eleven walked over and was standing on her toes, trying to get a good look at the image.

“Have a lot of feelings Pop Pop Hop?” Mike asked in a teasing tone.

Hopper grunted a cough and blinked his eyes hard (those weren't tears, they were allergies. He had allergies, okay?!). He handed the picture down to Eleven who squinted at it. “Nah, I’m just, uh-” He gave another cough and clapped a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Congrats, kid. I’m happy for ya.”

Steve smiled and patted his large hand. “Thanks, Pop Pop Hop.”

He sighed, but he really didn't seem all that annoyed. "Is that going to catch on now?"

“You bet it is, Pop Pop Hop,” Joyce said with a grin. “They’re gonna love their Pop Pop Hop.”

Hopper rolled his eyes. He could tell she was trying to get him to show more emotions. He wouldn't though. He absolutely REFUSED.

“Well, sorry to ruin the moment, but can we please eat? I feel like I could eat a horse," Steve said.

"Coming right up," Jonathan said, carrying the three boxes of pizza into the kitchen. Mike leaped up and followed right on his heels.

"Oh, please tell me you got pepperoni and sausage?" Mike spoke eagerly.

"Pepperoni, sausage, and jalapeño. Plus, meat lovers," Jonathan answered before looking at Steve. "And pineapple and anchovy."

Steve faked a loud gag. "Don't even joke about that, Byers."

Jonathan laughed while Mike said, "Yeah, please don't make Steve yack all over the pizza. I've been waiting for this for hours."

Steve lightly shoved him.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Steve had just gotten off work, and was sucking on a red lollipop (something he always kept in his apron now) while he allowed the kids to flip out over the news. Particularly Dustin.

“I can’t believe you’re having twins,” Dustin said, excitement and a little nervousness clear on his face. “That’s two babies, Steve. Two!”

“Thank you, Dustin,” Steve said flatly, hand resting on his stomach. “I had no idea.”

“That’s a lot more work for Uncle Dusty,” Dustin continued.

"Yeah, I truly feel bad for you," Steve said sarcastically, causing Will to snort a laugh.

“I’m starving, can we order?” Mike said, drumming his hands on the table a bit.

"You're always starving," Steve said.

"Awfully bold coming from you, Six Slices," Mike retorted.

"Hey!" Steve pointed the lollipop at him warningly. "It was five and a half. The last one was small."

Mike rolled his eyes as Steve put the lollipop back in his mouth, eyes still lightly glaring in his direction. "Whatever. I'm starving and could really go for a chili burger," he said, grabbing the menu and looking at it.

"You guys eat here all the time," Steve said. "Aren't you tired of it yet?"

They all shook their heads.

“No way. This place has the best fries, burgers, and shakes in town,” Lucas said.

“Well, part of what makes the shakes so good is I toss in extra this and that when I make them for you. Now, that stuff will cost a bit extra because I'm off the clock,” Steve said pointedly.

“Wellllll, Chris isn’t here, so you could TECHNICALLY go back there and make them for us AND not worry about the extra charge,” Lucas said and Max elbowed him. "Ow! What?"

"Wrong. Chris is in the office," Steve answered.

"Aren't you always talking about how stealthy you are?" Mike said. "Like a ninja? Be stealthy like a ninja and sneak those shakes."

Steve removed the lollipop again. "That was when I didn't weigh an additional hundred pounds. Besides, now that I think about it... I actually think Big Bobby is working. He might be able to do it."

“Ohhh, I hope he is. Big Bobby always adds bacon bits and cheese on top of my fries free of charge,” Dustin said, sounding like he was about to salivate.

“You’re lucky you’re young enough to be able to eat all that without risk of heart attack,” Steve said. “But y’know what? Hey, Carol!”

A blonde server came over to their booth. “Hey! What’s up?” she asked.

“Is Bobby here yet? He works tonight right?”

“Yeah, he was on his way in when I came in. Want me to grab him?” she asked, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. The restaurant was at a dead period, so no one was really busy.

“Would you mind?” Steve asked with pleading eyes. “I finally cooled down and it’s so freaking hot back there.”

She smiled and lightly patted his head, though careful to not mess up his hair, knowing how weird he was about it. “Sure. Just a sec.”

It didn’t take long before a large man - kind of resembling a lumberjack - came out of the kitchen and walked over, smiling widely at Steve and the familiar group of kids.

“Hey, Stevie! Hey guys! How’s it going?” he asked in his deep voice, rubbing his hands on a damp towel before snatching a chair from another table and sitting on it backwards.

“Would it be possible to get a discount on meals even though I’m off the clock?”

“Psh, yeah of course. Chris is in the office, but I'm pretty sure he just like, fell asleep at his desk."

"Hm, what a good boss," Steve said sarcastically.

Bobby snorted. "I know right? Oh yeah, and I heard...twins, right?”

“Yep," Max answered before Steve could even open his mouth.

Bobby bounced in his chair a bit and smiled wider. “That’s great! You know you’re gonna have to bring them in like every day, right? Babies love me. I think it's the beard."

“Good, then maybe you can babysit for me sometimes. Goodness knows I’ll need it,” Steve joked, rubbing his belly a bit.

“Of course!” Bobby said. He looked at the door as a group of five entered the restaurant. “Shit, guess that’s my cue. Oh, before I forget!” He fumbled around underneath the top of his apron before pulling out a dark grey t-shirt and handed it to Steve with a wink, “Snatched this for ya.”

Steve gave a theatrical gasp and accepted the larger sized t-shirt. “You’re the best, thank you so much. Hopefully Chris doesn’t catch on and bitch at you...or me.”

Bobby shrugged, “Let's him try. Pretty sure he's scared of me.”

"Oh, he definitely is."

Bobby looked satisfied by that. He then clapped his large hands, “Alright! I’ll make your dinner now, the usuals right?”

Everyone nodded and Big Bobby headed off toward the kitchen.

“Why is Big Bobby literally the best guy in town?” Max asked.

“Probably because he’s pretty damn close,” Steve said, folding the shirt and placing it on the seat beside him.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Eyes from across the street watched as the group left the restaurant. Night had fallen, so it was a little hard to make out their features, but he knew it was them. He had managed to click a few photographs of them inside the restaurant. He hoped that the light within the building was enough.

The eyes watched as the young red-haired girl rolled her eyes at something one of the other’s said. The oldest of the group said something at the bushy-haired kid in the baseball hat as he took car keys out of his pocket. They walked a short distance before stopping at a car, where the oldest of the bunch unlocked the doors. They all got in then and drove off. He waited a few seconds before slowly pulling out of his parking spot and following.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

"Steve," Dustin said as he looked in his side mirror.

Steve was arguing with Mike about something though, so he didn't hear.

"Steve," Dustin tried again.

Steve continued arguing with an annoyed Mike about something completely unimportant. Will was looking incredibly annoyed in the overcrowded backseat; which was probably because he was the one chosen to sit in the middle, sandwiched between Lucas and Mike (he wasn't sure if he would rather this or be Max, who kept getting squished against the window by Lucas's elbow).

Dustin watched as the headlights behind them followed for yet another turn. The last turn. He knew he needed to say something, and soon, or else Steve would be turning into the driveway at Will's house.

"Steve!" Dustin shouted.

"Shit! What?" he asked in surprise.

"I think that car's following us."

"What?"

Dustin huffed. "That. Car. Is. Following. Us."

Steve's face still held confusion as he looked in the rearview mirror. There was indeed a car behind them. "You sure?"

"Considering they've been behind us the entire time and taken every turn we have? Yeah. Pretty sure," Dustin answered smartly.

Everyone else, besides Steve of course, looked through the back window.

Steve wondered if Dustin was just being paranoid, but after everything they had been through, he supposed he couldn't blame him or assume anything.

"Hold up," Steve said as he continued driving past the Byers' house. He kept driving until he got to another stop sign, where he decided to turn right. The car behind him turned right too.

Dustin looked over at him and Steve shrugged. "Doesn't mean they're following us."

He drove upon a two-way stop and turned right again. The car, once again, turned right.

Not too long later, and Steve pulled into a neighborhood. The car following again.

Steve made eye contact with Dustin, who asked mockingly, "How about now?"

"Ooookay, so we're being followed," Steve said a little nervously. "Can't last forever though, right?"

"You have less than half a tank of gas," Dustin stated. "So, no, not forever but I'd hate to see what happens when you run out."

Steve nodded. "Okay. Okay, good point."

He continued driving around the neighborhood for another minute before looping around a cul-de-sac to exit the neighborhood. "Try to look as normal as possible. Like we don't notice them."

"Oh yeah, because driving around aimlessly is so normal," Mike said and Steve shot him a look in the rearview mirror. They did as they were told though. They weren't sure if the stalker could even SEE them within the car, but if they could, they would see a fake conversation topped with faux laughter. While the kids were playing it up, Steve pondered what exactly he was supposed to do. He couldn't go back to the Byers'. Not with some creep following them.

By the time they were at the exit to the neighborhood, Steve had plan. He turned left out of the neighborhood, and was gradually easing more pressure on the pedal to go a little over the speed limit.

"What are we gonna do?" Mike asked when the headlights followed them again, this time getting so close the front hit his bumper.

Steve bit his lip, hoping his memory was serving him right. If it was, Hopper was parked not too far away at a speeding checkpoint.

"Hold on," he said before slamming his foot on the accelerator.

Dustin, Mike, Max, Will, Lucas, and Eleven were flung back into their seats as the car surged forward, engine revving loudly in the quiet street. If there was any doubt at all that they were being stalked, that went out the window as the car behind them sped up as well.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Dustin repeated over and over again as the mph mark reached ninety and kept climbing.

Steve kept an eye on it though. It was almost expertly how his eyes flicked from the meter to the road.

He knew how to drive a car like a pro, and he was going to get away from this creep like his and the kids' lives depended on it (which was an actual possibility).

He tried his best to tune out the shouting and cursing coming from Mike, Lucas, Max, and Dustin, as well as forcing away the guilt over probably scaring the crap out of Eleven and Will. Even though he was speeding dangerously over the limit, he knew where he was going. He had to get to Hopper.

"Steve, Steve, Steve," Dustin said in a panicked voice. "He's coming up beside us. Shit, shit, he's coming up beside us!"

Steve noticed the car speeding up even faster, moving over to the other side of the road meant for oncoming traffic. Their headlights were gradually moving further and further up to his window. He didn't know what this person's problem was or their motive, but he didn't intend to find out.

"Steve, Steve, Steve!"

"I know, I know!" Steve snapped.

Thankfully, he saw the road marks he had been waiting for. Sure enough, there was a familiar cop car parked on the side of the road, waiting for anyone to speed past so he could pull out and go after them and deliver a ticket.

And, sure enough, the car's red and blue lights lit up and a siren sounded as soon as they sped past.

"Hold on!" Steve shouted as he unbuckled his seatbelt and slammed on the breaks.

The kids screamed and shouted as Steve's car jolted hard to a stop, screeching and spinning a little on the road and leaving hot tire tracks in its wake. The smell of burning rubber permeated the air.

The stalker car zoomed past them before they could even realize what was happening.

Steve was breathing hard, heart pounding a bit. He pressed a hand to his belly, as though to reaffirm that the babies were still there and unharmed. He noticed the stalker car screech to a stop in the road a little ways ahead. Thankfully though, as Steve had hoped, the car turned a corner away from them, clearly not wanting to mess with a cop.

There was a hard tap on Steve's window and if he had looked he'd see Hopper's scowling face on the other side, but Steve was too busy watching the retreating car disappear into the night.

Dustin and the others still had their hands clamped on each other and the sides of the car.

"Well, that was exciting," Mike said breathlessly.

Dustin heaved out a breath and let his head flop back on the seat.

"What the hell was that?!" Hopper demanded when they all got out of the car. "Is everyone alright?"

Everyone started talking at once, save for Eleven, and Hopper closed his eyes and held his hand up.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Everyone actually shut up at that, and Hopper stared hard at each of them. "First, answer the question, is everyone alright?"

Everyone nodded.

Hopper's eyes were trained on his daughter, who nodded in confirmation again. Hopper's gaze then went over to Steve, his eyes flicking down to his belly before going back up to his face.

Steve nodded a little hesitantly. "I-I, uh, unbuckled first." He had managed to think at the last second to unbuckle his seat belt so when he slammed on the breaks, the strap wouldn't dig into his middle at all. It was strange that his mind had worked so fast like that, because in the past, he typically didn't think of such protective measures when it came to himself. Then again, he figured, it was different now. Because now, he was responsible for two additional lives that were sort of ATTACHED to him.

"Normally I would say that was stupid, but considering the circumstances, it was a good call," Hopper grumbled. "Now, mind telling me what the hell that was all about? I mean, I've pulled over a lot of people in my day, but never a pregnant street racer with a car full of kids."

"I wasn't racing, Hop," Steve said, a little annoyed that he thought he would do something like that. Especially NOW. "That guy, person, whatever...was following us."

Hopper furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the others, who were nodding wildly.

"They started following us as soon as we left the restaurant," Dustin said. "No one else noticed, but I did."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "We get it, you're a real Inspector Gadget."

"Just saying," Dustin shrugged.

Hopper redirected the conversation back with a fair bit of aggravation, "Okay! So, this person followed you. You don't think maybe it was just some punk LOOKING for a race, or-"

"Bad feeling," Eleven stated.

"Yeah, there was something weird. I don't know," Mike agreed.

Steve began to tune out the conversation, looking back down the road where the car had been. He thought about the weird guy that had been watching him at the restaurant the day before. The way his eyes locked on him like he were a lion and Steve was the gazelle about to be tackled and destroyed. Two weird occurrences in two days. In Hawkins, in addition to their past, there was no way that these were just coincidences.

"Steve?"

Steve turned his head quickly to see Hopper staring at him seriously and with concern.

"Sure you're okay?" he asked, eyes flicking down and up again.

Steve didn't know how long he'd zoned out, but it was obviously enough to warrant concern. He shook his head, "Yeah, yeah. Um, it's just, there was this guy."

"This guy?" Hopper urged him to continue.

"H-he was sitting at the counter bar at work yesterday and he just- he was weird. Like really weird, and um-"

"Is THAT what you were staring at?" Dustin asked.

Steve nodded.

"I mean, sometimes you get weirdos at your work though. It happens, y'know?" Lucas said. "Remember that time you had to toss out that drunk guy because he was trying to steal all the glasses and plates?"

"I don't think this was the same thing," Steve said, a little frustrated. "He was just- I don't know how to explain it. Just like-"

"Bad feeling," Eleven stated again.

"Yeah. A bad feeling," Steve nodded.

"Bad men?" Eleven asked.

"No, I don't think they're bad men, El," Mike comforted. "Well, they might be BAD MEN but not THOSE kinds of bad men. Like, the kind of bad men that are-"

"We get it," Max snapped before evening her tone out for Eleven. "I'm sure it's not anyone from the lab. These are probably just normal everyday crazies."

"Which, y'know, is SO much better," Lucas said sarcastically.

"Well, better than some crazy mad scientists," Max argued back.

"Alright, alright, let's just..." Hopper said, holding up his hand again. "This all could just be coincidence, so let's not go jumping to any conclusions, alright? Nothing weird has been going on that could warrant concern about anything...supernatural. So how about we just go home, and we'll talk about this again tomorrow."

Steve couldn't agree more. He was suddenly very tired. He couldn't help but feel another bout of nervousness though. The car was gone, but he still felt like eyes were on him. It sent a shiver down his spine and made the hairs on his neck stand up. His eyes scanned the darkness of the woods around him as though he would actually be able to find some sort of answer within.

"Steve?" Will asked. He was looking at him with worry; everyone else had already gotten in their respected vehicles. "You okay?"

Steve took a breath and nodded, doing his best to give a reassuring smile. "Yeah, yeah, let's go home."

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Eyes watched from underneath the darkness of the trees as the group talked in the middle of the road.

One of the targets looked right at him for a few seconds before his eyes scanned away.

After being dumbly outwitted (and out-driven) the stalking figure had parked his car amidst some trees. He had rushed through the woods to continue spying on his targets, camera swinging on his neck.

Now he was a fair enough distance away to watch, but not quite able to hear the words being said.

He thought about lifting his camera once more to try and snap another picture, but thought better of it, not wanting to blow his hiding spot. So, instead, he watched as the remaining two got into the vehicle and drove away.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~


	4. But If You Loved Me, Why’d You Leave Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the song "All I Want" by Kodaline

_Steve had been lying on the hood of his car for hours now. He had told Dustin he would swing back around to pick him up, very nonchalant. The problem was, though, he really had nothing else to do for the night. So instead he opted for hanging around the school parking lot until the Snow Ball ended, staring up at the stars that littered the dark night sky. He listened to the gentle thumping of the music inside the school before deciding to turn on his own tunes in his car._

_“Waiting on one of your kids out here, Harrington?”_

_Steve sat up at the sound of Billy’s voice. He had been so zoned out he hadn’t even heard him walking up, but there he was, standing just a few feet away, smoke snaking out of the end of the cigarette that stuck out from between his lips._

_Steve smirked and answered sarcastically, “No, no, I just like to hang out outside children's schools on the weekend.”_

_“I knew there was a reason I was so creeped out and pissed at you the other night at Byers’ house,” Billy responded._

_“Yeah, the creatures from Hell certainly had nothing to do with it,” Steve retorted, laying back down._

_Billy smirked and sauntered over, leaning against the car right by Steve’s head._

_Steve swallowed hard, but tried to not reveal the fact that his heart was thumping into his throat at the scent of Billy’s cologne and his sheer mass of presence so close to him. Sure, they had to get physically close together when the world was ending and they had to fight off (and protect the kids) from demodogs, but that was different._

_Billy offered him a cigarette and he accepted it without thinking. He had stopped smoking the year before, not really feeling the need to since he stopped his whole King Steve routine. So, he wasn’t sure why he was accepting it now. It was almost like another peace offering, but Billy had already offered plenty of those between now and after Eleven closed the Gate._

_He had since apologized to Lucas and Max for all he had done. In return, Lucas said that Billy had to drive he and the others around wherever they wanted WHENEVER they wanted for two whole months. Billy bit his tongue, fighting a retort, but agreed, figuring he owed them that much for being such an asshole._

_“Apparently you’re not the only one,” Billy said._

_“Hm?” Steve turned his head, smoke billowing out of his nostrils._

_Billy fought off the thought of how strangely sexy that was and just nodded at a spot across the parking lot where Joyce and Hopper were leaning against their own cars sharing a smoke._

_Steve snorted a bit. “Oh, yeah...can't say I blame them though.... That’s not a cigarette by the way.”_

_Billy looked at him in confusion, but then his face broke into a laughing grin as the wind picked up slightly in Steve’s favor and swept the scent of marijuana in their direction._

_Steve smiled at Billy’s chuckle and response,_ _“_ _Hoo_ _hoo_ _, Chief of police, huh?”_

_“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “Whatever, they deserve it, y’know?”_

_“Mm,” Billy noised, and it sounded like neither an agreement or disagreement. Then again, it was no secret that Billy wasn’t a big fan of Hopper’s and vice versa. “Suppose they won’t bum us a joint too?”_

_“No,” Steve answered quickly, turning his head toward the sky again._

_They fell into silence for a couple of minutes. It wasn’t until a new song started playing through Steve’s car speakers that Billy spoke up again._

_“Ugh, The Police,” Billy noised. “Didn’t this just play inside at the Baby Nerd Dance?”_

_“Ah, come on. It's not a bad song,” Steve said._

_“You’re right, it’s a horrible song.”_

_Steve shot him a look and Billy grinned sharply at him. Steve hated when he made that smug face. Okay, so that’s a lie, he actually loved it. The truth was, he hated it BECAUSE he loved it. He would never admit it though._

_“Oh, can’t you seeeee, you belong to meeee-” Steve started softly singing._

_“Stop,” Billy muttered._

_"How my poor heart aches, with every step you take!” Steve sang louder._

_“Stop it,” Billy said again. Steve's voice definitely wasn’t the best, but to Billy it sounded beautiful, and he was fighting to keep the amused smile off his face and from his voice._

_“Every move you make, every vow you break-”_

_Billy looked over at him in annoyance._

_“Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I’ll be watching y-”_ _Then Steve’s singing stopped short as Billy’s lips were suddenly on his. At_ _first, he was too stunned to move, but then reality caught up with him and the cigarette slipped out of his fingers and onto the ground as he pressed into Billy’s mouth further._

_He didn't care that Joyce and Hopper were definitely looking at them, whispering and pointing. He also didn't care when parents started pulling into the parking lot to pick up their kids. In fact, he didn't even notice when the music in the school stopped and all that was playing was his own from the car._

_The only thing that made them part was when Max cat called at them when she exited the school. Billy and Steve both blushed furiously. Steve suddenly didn’t care so much about his own embarrassment though as he realized... Billy looked so CUTE blushing like that. Steve knew he was going to have to find a way to make that happen again._

_"Shut up," Billy said in response to Steve's smirking._

**~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~**

Billy was sitting at the kitchen table, staring down at his bloodied, bruised knuckles. He vaguely wondered if he had broken a couple of fingers, but after a few experimental flexes of his hand, he realized they were probably just deep bruises. He HAD been doing a lot of punching lately.

About an hour ago, there had been loud pounding on the door that had jolted him from his sleep.

He’d grabbed his gun as a precaution before looking through the peephole, only to see there was no one there. It was cryptic and unsettling, but curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door anyway. There was a large, yellow envelope duct taped to the door, and when he opened it and removed the contents his blood ran cold as ice.

In his hands were two photographs. It was a little hard to tell what they were at first, both of them having clearly been taken when it was dark out, but when he made out the details it was clear as day what they were. One photograph was of the front door of his old house in Hawkins, the other photograph was of the Byers’ front door. He wasn’t sure what it all meant, but it was enough to make Billy punch two more holes right through the wall. It was all he could think of to do.

He closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing so as not to punch yet another hole in something. Then he opened his eyes again to stare at the photo.

Across the envelope said “TWO WEEKS” in red marker. It was a reminder. It was a sick way of letting Billy know that there was more at stake than just his own well-being if he didn’t pay up the money he owed.

Billy clenched his hands into tight fists, knuckles cracking dangerously.

**~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~**

Steve awoke suddenly, breathing in sharply and squinting in the dark of the room. He looked over at the small clock on the bedside table to see that it was 3:00 AM. He sighed.

He had already been having restless nights lately, with dreams of being chased by a strange man. Sometimes the strange man grabbed Dustin, Eleven, or one of the other kids. Other times, the guy was taking two newborn babies from Steve's arms while he was, for some reason, powerless to stop it or call for help.

It had been weeks since he and the kids had been followed by that strange car, yet the uneasy feeling had stuck with him like a leech. Even now, despite knowing that nobody was going to be able to get into the house without triggering Hopper awake; he and Eleven had been staying at the Byers’ house every night since then. Hopper grumbled about it, but they all knew he really didn’t mind. Especially considering staying with the Byers’ made El happy. Even though nothing else weird had happened since then, it was clear that the strange occurrence with the man in the restaurant and the stalking car had really rattled her too.

Steve sat up in bed as he felt a fair bit of fluttery bubbling in his stomach. It was something that had been happening a lot lately. He had assumed it was just air bubbles, so he hadn’t said anything about it to anyone because that just seemed a little inappropriate and gross. The sensation felt different on this night though.

He turned on the bedside lamp, suddenly feeling annoyingly awake.

He turned his head to see that Eleven was curled up in a ball right next to him. She had gotten into the habit of tip toeing into his room at some point in the night to sleep in his bed. Sometimes she would crawl into Will or Jonathan’s bed, but most of the time it was Steve’s. He wasn’t sure why, and he wasn’t complaining, but he sort of had the feeling it was some type of comfort thing; it made HER feel safe while at the same time reassuring her that Steve and the babies were okay as well. She had become really attached to the babies over the past few weeks. She always asked how they were doing as though Steve could really just Ask them and get a response. It was pretty endearing though.

Steve felt another bubble in his belly and he rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He now knew that THAT was what woke him up, not any sort of bad dream, because the dream he’d been having was actually really nice. He, the kids, Joyce, and Hopper were at the beach; Mike, Lucas, Will, and Max were in the water, splashing each other and laughing. Joyce, Hopper, and Jonathan were sitting in lounging beach chairs while Dustin and Eleven were sitting in the sand. They were all grinning from ear to ear as they watched Steve bounce two chubby babies on his lap; their faces and wisps of hair were both soft like Steve’s. And they had Billy’s eyes.

Steve took in a shaky breath at that thought, wondering where Billy was at that current moment. Was he sleeping? Had he just woken up as well? Did Billy ever think about him? Did he ever DREAM about him? Had he found someone else already? Someone that made him happier than Steve ever could? Would his babies really have Billy’s eyes? Steve wouldn’t complain if they did. He really didn't think he could ever complain about any sort of feature they would behold. He was sure they would be absolutely perfect in every way-

Steve frowned as a more pronounced, tumbling bubble moved in his belly followed by another immediately after. He REALLY hoped this wasn’t the beginning of some sort of heartburn or stomach upset episode.

Steve was still studying his domed middle - looking as though he were afraid to even touch it – as he felt another strong ripple...followed by the urge to pee.

He sighed and tossed the covers off his legs before swiveling his awkwardly-shaped body to the edge of the bed. He stood up and pushed a hand into the small of his back, stretching a bit, before walking as quietly as possible out of the room so as not to wake up El.

Except, it wasn’t so much walking anymore, it was more of a waddle than anything.

He wasn’t sure when that had even become a thing, but much to his dismay, it had. After Mike had pointed it out with a quick spurt of laughter (and a hard elbowing from Will and Max) Steve tried really hard to walk normal. He TRIED, but his belly was simply becoming too big for it to not mess with his gait. Too often, he found himself feeling sorry for his future self, because if he was this awkward and globular now, what the hell was he going to look like at the nine month mark? He tried not to think about it.

Steve didn’t feel anymore strange bubbling in his stomach until after he went to the bathroom and slid into the kitchen to fix himself some warm milk, honey, and cinnamon. It wasn’t a drink he particularly enjoyed, but it was a trick one of his many, many nannies taught him a long time ago, and since then it hardly ever failed to lull him to sleep.

Steve leaned against the counter as he waited for the milk in the pan to heat on the stove. He stared out the window above the kitchen sink as he absentmindedly rubbed his bump. It was times like this he found himself thinking about names for the babies and wondering about whether they were girls, boys, or both (he had ended up not wanting to know, much to Max's disappointment. He wanted it to be a surprise though, and no amount of whining or pressure from Max was going to make him change his mind).

He wondered briefly what his mind even wandered to before becoming pregnant. Like, what did he even think about before all of this? Now it just seemed like his mind always moved to the babies. Sometimes he would think about music, work, (Billy)...but his mind always looped back around to the twins. It made him feel like one of those cliche parents who can only talk about their kids, but he couldn't help it. How could he NOT constantly think about the two individuals he was currently sharing his body with?

Steve jumped a bit as an owl hooted loudly in a tree right outside. He closed his eyes, scolding himself for being so ridiculously jumpy. The incident with the creepy guy and weird stalker car was WEEKS ago, and the shit with the Upside Down was even longer ago than that. There was no need to still be so-

Steve breathed in rather sharply and retracted his hand from his belly as he suddenly felt another strong fluttering sensation.

And it was then that he suddenly felt like a complete idiot as realization finally clicked. What he had been feeling wasn’t bubbles from any sort of stomach upset. How could he have not figured it out sooner? He had read about it in a “What To Expect” book that Joyce had bought, after all. He suddenly realized that he was feeling the twins moving.

Another flutter announced itself in one area before a copycat feeling in another, almost like the babies were confirming this sudden realization. Steve looked down, eyes widening a bit. He was in awe that he was actually feeling his babies moving. They were moving INSIDE of him. It was so freaky, so cool, so weird...and yet, so precious.

He felt another kick from within, followed by another, and another. He placed a hand back on his belly, breathing out a laugh.

”Well, hi there,” Steve cooed quietly.

It took a couple minutes before they kicked again, they weren’t quite big and strong enough to feel against his hand yet, but he figured it wouldn’t be too far into the future until that did happen. He couldn’t wait so that he could share it with the others (mostly Joyce, Max, and Eleven, who would no doubt be absolutely overjoyed.) It was a little odd to be excited for them to feel it too considering he had been so weird about the whole thing.

Ever since he’d found out he was pregnant, Steve had been so weird about anyone staring at him for too long or asking him how he was feeling, when he was due, what names had he been thinking.... It was a little different for Joyce, Jonathan, and the others, but it still made him somewhat uncomfortable. He was ESPECIALLY weird about random people feeling his stomach. Just a couple days prior, Jonathan had started laughing when he went to visit Steve at work and witnessed an old lady at one of his tables cooing at him before suddenly placing uninvited hands on the prominent bump without asking. It was obvious that Steve really wanted to swat her hands away...but unfortunately, he couldn’t do that to a customer. So, instead, he just forced a tight, polite smile on his face while glaring annoyed daggers.

Steve managed to pull his attention from the babies long enough to turn off the stove and continue fixing his warm beverage. As soon as he did though, he was focused on them once more. One hand was holding the mug while the other stayed planted on his belly. Every time he felt the babies move, he responded with a smile, rubbing a hand across the globe that was crudely stretching the gray Hawkins High Basketball t-shirt that USED to be too big on him.

For once, though, Steve didn’t feel embarrassed about the way his belly stretched his clothes or the fact that it had become the FIRST thing anyone saw when he entered a room. He was finally starting to recognize it more as his babies’ first home rather than a shameful feature. It was where his babies were kept alive, well, safe and secure inside his body; away from the dangers of the world.

The thought made him feel rather warm, and even...strong, which was something he’d never really attributed to himself before. But, hell, he really DID feel strong. After all, he was sporting a temporary home for two whole new beings.

A fierce wave of protectiveness surged through him at the thought, along with random anger toward the other parent that left the three of them behind.

Steve felt a lump starting to form in his throat. He wasn’t sad though. He wasn’t sure what it was. Stupid hormones were really starting to mess with his emotions. Steve swallowed hard.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Steve murmured at his bump. “I’m sorry you’re stuck with only me as a parent, but you’re going to love the rest of the family. There’s Joyce, who’s like...the best mom ever. Jonathan, Will...even Mike and Lucas...don’t let their smart-ass attitudes fool you- Wait,” Steve stopped short and whispered to himself. “I just cursed toward you guys, shit.... Aaaaand I did it again. Okay, I’ll work on that...”

He felt another fluttery kick from both babies as though they were responding to him and he smiled as he continued, “There’s also Dustin...or, Uncle Dusty as he calls himself now...and Max. They will probably compete over which of their names will be your first words. They’re already competing over the two of you, so, lucky you guys,” Steve chuckled. “You’ll love Hopper too. He tries to be all scary but he’s actually a big teddy bear. Seriously, I'm calling it now, he’s going to snatch you both from your cribs so you can snooze on his chest instead. Then he’ll wake up and give some sorry excuse as to what he was doing. He's great but he’s like, allergic to emotions or something. But anyway..."

Steve trailed off, continuing to rub soothing circles over the twins.

It was strange how normal this felt. He always thought it was silly for pregnant people to speak to their unborn babies, because it’s not like they could talk back or anything. All so suddenly though, he understood.

Steve put the mug down on the counter so he could cradle his bump in both hands.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is... I can’t promise I’ll be the best parent and I know I don’t have the best job to support you two or anything, but...but there will be others you can look up to, yknow? And I'll try my hardest to be an awesome parent to you two, but...anyway...I may not be able to provide much but I-I love you both so much already...”

Steve hadn’t actually said that out loud yet. It felt good and it felt right.

A few feet away, Hopper was listening from where he sat on the couch. He had woken up when he heard someone quietly rummaging through the kitchen. He had peaked around the corner enough to see it was only Steve though. It wasn’t until he heard him talking that he opened his eyes again to listen.

Hopper felt a bit of sadness and concern bloom in his heart, because Steve wasn’t giving himself enough credit. Hopper knew for a fact that those babies were going to look up at him like the sun shined out his ears... kinda how Dustin and the other kids did. Yet, for some reason, Steve just couldn't see it.

He also knew that Billy leaving without a reason or even a care knocked Steve’s self-worth and confidence down quite a few notches.

Hopper sighed as he heard Steve rinse out the mug in the sink and go back into the bedroom.

**~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~**  



	5. I'm In California Dreaming About Who We Used To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I keep thinking of tags that I definitely need to add. So keep an eye on those in case something comes up that you're not comfortable with or whatever!
> 
> Chapter title from the song "Hello" by Adele.

_“Fucking finally,” Billy exclaimed as soon as he dropped his end of the couch. He wiped sweat from his brow_.

_”I can’t believe we finally have a place to ourselves,” Steve said, dropping his end of the couch as well. “No more sneaking through your window at night like we’re a couple of teenagers or high school sweethearts or whatever.”_

_”Well, technically we ARE still high school sweethearts,” Billy said, a smile curving his lips._

_”Ugh, shut up, you sap," Steve rolled his eyes._

_Billy’s smile became sharper and more of an amused, teasing smirk. He sauntered over and moved his sweaty, tanned arms around his boyfriend’s body, pressing his hands against his ass to pull him in closer against his own body._ _He found pleasure in Steve’s small, short intake of breath, which was promptly cut off by Billy’s lips._

_When they parted, they kept their foreheads pressed together._

_”We are. YOU are. That’ll never change,” Billy said lowly._

_”Are what?” Steve asked in faux innocence and stupidity._

_Billy smirked again and repeated in a low, sultry manner, “My. High school. Sweeeeetheart.” Purposefully stretching out the final word and nickname in a sing-songy voice._

_Steve smiled and kissed him long and slow._

_Billy didn’t think he would EVER get tired of feeling Steve’s soft, plush lips on his. He found himself almost involuntarily chasing after them as Steve pulled away._

_”I need to shower.”_

_”No you don’t.”_

_Steve scoffed a bit. “Yes, I do.”_

_”Why?” Billy asked with another sharp grin, tightening his grip on his boyfriend's ass. “We’re just going to get all sweaty again anyway.”_

_Steve hummed a bit as Billy kissed him yet again._

_“Now?”_

_”Hell yeah, why not?” Billy asked in confusion. “The place is aaallll ours, remember?”_

_Steve pulled away a bit again and smiled sheepishly at him, and Billy’s face suddenly sobered up._

_”The gremlins are coming over aren’t they,” he stated flatly._

_Steve nodded and shrugged. “I promised they could come as soon as we were done setting up the house."_

_Billy sighed and dropped his head. “How long till they get here?”_

_”Thirty minutes.”_

_Billy picked his head back up. “Better get started then.”_

_Steve yelped in surprise, which quickly dissolved into laughter as Billy lifted him up in a bridal carry and began carrying him to their bedroom._

**~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~**

It was the very end of August, and a random, unexpected heat wave came rushing through Hawkins with a vengeance. The local pool was completely full every day with kids and adults alike trying to relieve themselves from the sweltering heat. The mart that Joyce worked at was constantly running low on their drink and ice stock. Hopper's patience at work was thinner than usual with the intense heat. Any time someone unnecessarily called the station and he had to travel to the other side of town for something as stupid and trivial as two kids physically fighting over a baseball game or something, he had to refrain from shouting. A couple of times he didn't stop himself at all and just went off on the person, stating he was the Chief of Police not their "damn babysitter!"

Steve was working almost non-stop, which kind of surprised everyone considering he was entering the last month of his second trimester. No one really knew how he was doing it, and it would be more admirable if they weren’t so concerned. He hadn’t had a day off in weeks, and it was clearly taking its toll despite his constant reassurances of “I’m fine! I’m pregnant, not an invalid.” Or, “How do you think I’m supposed to make money if I don’t work?”

No amount of scolding from Hopper and Dustin or concerned statements from Will or Joyce was enough to make him slow down.

Even the doctor had commented on how tired and run-down he looked; dark circles under his eyes had become a common feature as well as wincing in pain every time he stood up on his swollen and sore feet and ankles. The latter had made Hopper and Dustin freak out the first couple times, thinking he was going into really early labor or something, which was actually pretty amusing.

Yet, no matter how exhausted Steve appeared, that did nothing to deter his boss from being a total jerk. All too often, Chris would scream at him when he caught him sitting on the job or “taking too long” to eat. His new favorite was loudly shaming him for taking too many bathroom breaks.

It was clear Steve was being pushed closer and closer to his limit...physically as well as mentally. He wouldn’t allow himself to flip out though, because he couldn’t afford to lose his job. If he got fired he was screwed.

The day was reaching peak heat when Max and the others decided a swim in the quarry was their choice of relief and fun. Max was just grabbing a towel when the phone started ringing. She was the only one home, so when she didn’t answer, it continued to ring.

She told herself she wasn’t answering because Jonathan would be there any minute to pick her up. In reality, though, she was kind of scared.

It had been a few days since the last eerie phone call, so she was due for another one at any time.

She had been spending most nights lately at the Byers’ as well, feeling a lot safer there with Hopper, Joyce, Steve, Jonathan, and Eleven than at her own home.

It seemed a little silly to still be so spooked about the ordeal with the stalking car. After all, it was WEEKS ago, but she couldn’t help it. That, along with the weird phone calls were enough to set her on edge. Everything just seemed...unsettled in a way.

When the phone rang again, Max decided to answer. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard Billy’s voice on the other end, ”Billy, it’s just you.”

”Yeah? Good to hear from you too, Maxine,” Billy responded. “What’s going on?”

”Nothing! Nothing.”

She hadn’t told Billy about the strange car, the weird guy that Steve had seen at the restaurant, OR about the weird phone calls. She figured there wasn't much point.

”Doesn’t sound like nothing. You sound weird,” Billy said suspiciously.

”I don’t sound weird, YOU sound weird,” Max responded, clearly trying to derail the conversation.

”Whatever, look, I’m, uh, you might not hear from me for a couple weeks but I don’t want you to worry, okay?”

”A couple weeks? Why?” Max asked in concern.

Billy had been calling her every week for a couple months now. So hearing this was a little troubling.

”Just...work stuff.”

”Work stuff,” Max repeated.

”Yes, work stuff, but I’m...I’m going to give you my phone number so if anything happens during that time you can call me, alright?”

Max’s eyebrows furrowed. Billy was actually giving her his number? That was surprising. Worry filled her mind though as his other words caught up.

What did he think was going to happen? Was he talking about anything in particular? Maybe just in case anymore Upside Down ugliness emerged again? Or was something else going on that he wasn’t telling her?

“Billy, is something going on? Things here have been a little weird and now YOU’RE acting weird and it’s just-” Max asked into the phone as she twirled the spiral cord on her finger.

“Nothing is going on! It’s just- wait... things there have been weird?” Billy cut her off. “Weird how?”

Max bit her lip in hesitation.

"Maxine,” Billy said seriously.

“I-it’s nothing, forget I said anything-”

“Max! What’s been going on?” Billy barked harshly.

“I-I...th-there’s...” Max stammered, and she could sense Billy’s impatience becoming even thinner on the other end. “I’ve been getting these calls...and they’re really weird. I'll hear what sounds like breathing sometimes, and other times it’s just...nothing. No one ever responds when I try to talk to them though. It’s really creepy.”

Billy let out a relieved sigh. “Shit, Max, don’t scare me like that! Something's probably just fucked up in the lines or something.”

“There’s more,” Max said, and Billy’s end went completely silent. The words began tumbling from her mouth before she could even think to stop them. “There- there was this car...this car was following us after Steve got off work, but Steve managed to outwit him with some crazy street racing moves that almost gave me a heart attack,” she laughed out the last bit. Billy couldn’t help the smirk that flicked onto his face. “There was also this guy that Steve said was really weird and hanging around the restaurant? I don’t-”

“Guy? What guy?” Billy demanded, smile completely gone from his face.

“I don’t know, I didn’t see him,” Max answered.

“Well did Steve say what he looked like?”

“No.”

“Well why don’t you ask him?”

“It’s been weeks, I-“

”WEEKS?” Billy snapped. “And you’re JUST NOW telling me?”

”It wouldn’t have made any difference!” Max shouted back. “You’re still way over there and we’re still all the way over here!”

Billy heaved out a sigh, squeezing his eyes shut. He gripped the phone hard in his sweating hand. "Billy, why can't you just...can't you just come ho-"

”If anything else happens, you have to promise me you’ll call, alright?” Billy quietly ordered into the phone, cutting her off before she could finish the word, because he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear the word "home." It would pain his heart even more than it already was. Steve was his home, and oddly enough so was Max now. He wouldn't be able to stand it if anything bad happened to either of them.

”But-“

”Promise me!”

“O-okay. I promise, Billy.”

Max heard him sigh again on the other end. He sounded so tired. She wondered how much sleep he was getting. She heard what sounded like a car horn honking in her driveway. Jonathan was there to pick her up but she couldn’t pay any mind to that at the moment.

There was suddenly a loud repetitive banging on Billy’s end.

“Shit, I gotta go. Just...just stay safe alright, Maxine? Keep your friends close. And tell Steve-“

Max perked up even more at that, but Billy quickly corrected himself, “Nevermind, just...you all stay safe okay?”

”Billy-“ Max started, but the line went dead.

Max stared down at the phone for a few seconds before hearing a loud banging on her own front door, followed by Dustin’s loud voice.

”Max! Get your butt out here so we can get to the quarry! It’s so damn HOT!”

Max rolled her eyes, “COMING!”

**~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~**

Joyce tried her best to ignore the worry in her brain as she drove home from work. There had been A/C outages all throughout the town, and her house was one of those multiple unfortunate. Joyce was a little nervous that it had to do with the Upside Down, but when she had brought up the concern to Hopper and Jonathan, they dismissed the idea as nothing short of paranoia. She knew deep down that they were right, but it still lingered. She couldn’t help it. Sometimes she just needed to share and vent her worries with someone.

When she walked through the front door that day, however, her worried paranoia was brushed to the side as she set eyes on an extremely miserable Steve.

His legs were stretched out, feet on the coffee table. A large squirt bottle leaned against his hip, and he was holding a quickly-thawing icepack to his forehead, other hand holding a large cup of water. A stand-up fan was off to the side blowing cooling hair on his heated body.

A bandana was pushing his sweaty hair from his forehead, and he was wearing red running shorts and a large t-shirt. Steve had found himself thinking longingly about his cropped t-shirts that sat in the dresser; he would wear them frequently when working out or as pajama shirts. But he hadn’t dared put them on since he started growing two whole separate beings in his body. As inviting as they were, Steve couldn’t bring himself to slip one on no matter how nice the air would feel on his skin. He was hot as all hell, but that didn’t mean he needed to walk around with his big belly bare and out for the whole world to see.

“Oh, sweetie, are you okay?” Joyce asked as she walked into the house.

He let out a pitiful groan before whimpering, “No. It's so damn hot."

Joyce came over and sat by his feet on the table. She lightly patted his leg, being cautious of his swollen ankles.

“I know, honey. Hop will be by soon to fix the A/C."

“Good. I don’t know if I can take another day of this damn heat,” Steve muttered, eyes still closed. One of the babies had been lazily kicking at his ribs for an hour, and he was getting progressively more annoyed by it. Which, in turn made him feel sort of like a jerk. It's not like they were doing it to purposefully bother him.

“I know. I’m sorry you’re so miserable,” Joyce said sympathetically.

“Me too,” Steve admitted.

Joyce's lips tightened in concern as she continued staring at the exhausted form in front of her. He had just gotten off work not too long ago, and he looked in desperate need of a nap, but with the broken A/C providing no relief from the sweltering heat, that was deemed impossible. Steve had already tried, but he hadn't been able to get comfortable enough to even doze off.

The sound of a car door slamming shut alerted them to either Jonathan or Hopper arriving. Steve hoped it was the latter.

He had to fight making a sound of annoyance when it was just Jonathan and the kids that came through the front door. And he, again, felt like a jerk.

“Hello, hello,” Jonathan said as he walked inside.

“Hey, how was the quarry?” Joyce asked as Steve waved lazily in greeting.

“Great. Lucas lost his swim trunks,” Dustin laughed.

Lucas, who had a towel tied around his waist, glared. “Thank you, Dustin.”

“How do you lose swim trunks in the quarry? There are no waves or anything,” Steve asked, momentarily removing the ice pack from his head.

Lucas sighed, “Don’t ask.”

Dustin just laughed while Lucas went to borrow shorts from Will’s room.

Joyce asked Steve if she needed him to place the ice pack back in the freezer. He said yes and thank you in as friendly of a voice as he could muster as he handed it to her. She gave Steve one more sympathetic pat on the leg before going to the kitchen.

“Hey, Steve, think you can drive us to the movies tonight?” Mike asked as he took the towel off his shoulders and dropped it in the pile of others by the door.

“No,” Steve muttered, eyes closed again.

“What? Why?”

“Because I just got off work two hours ago.”

“So?”

“So, I’m not moving. I’m hot, sweating, and swollen,” Steve muttered miserably before opening his eyes to glare at him. “Find another damn ride.”

Mike scoffed. “Well SOMEONE is cranky.”

Steve was dangerously close to throwing the water bottle at the kid’s head but he refrained.

Eleven gave her boyfriend a pointed glance as he stomped from the room. She sat down beside Steve, eyeing him with concern before placing a hand on his bump. It didn't take long before she felt the familiar thumping underneath her palm.

Just as Steve expected, Eleven, Joyce, and Max had been absolutely ecstatic when they were finally able to feel the twins move for themselves. It was comical for everyone to see Eleven's eyes go impossibly wide at the feeling. Ever since then, she took advantage of just about every opportunity. There were a few times Steve wasn't even paying attention, only to jump at the sensation of someone's hand suddenly on his stomach. Hopper had scolded her about it a couple of times, grouching something about personal space and asking permission first, but Steve waved it off like it was no big deal. Because it really wasn't. He found her interest and adoration for the twins rather endearing.

Now though? Steve just felt annoyed. He had the sudden urge to scoot away from her touch, which made him feel even more like an asshole. It's just that he was SO uncomfortable and tired.

Steve closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead, taking a few deep, calming breaths.

He heard Will sit on the couch then, and he must have gestured or mouthed something to El because she quickly retracted her hand from his stomach.

Steve felt like SUCH an asshole. A big, fat, sweating asshole. It made him want to cry. Why? Who the hell even knew anymore. Steve sure as hell didn’t.

”Feel bad?” Eleven asked softly.

“Not the best, but I’ll be alright,” Steve tried to keep his voice steady, though it was dangerously close to wavering with the annoying unshed tears that lingered beneath the surface. He sighed deeply and opened his eyes, smiling tiredly at her and ruffling her hair. "I'm fine."

She smiled, but she also looked disbelieving. “Lying?”

Steve sighed again. “Maybe a little?” Eleven lightly glared and he chuckled a bit.

“I’ll be fine though. Once this heat wave passes and the air conditioning is fixed...” he continued, sitting up a bit straighter with some strained effort, “I’ll be fine.”

Eleven stared at him for a couple of seconds. “Okay,” she said, deeming his newer statement trustworthy enough.

Just then, Hopper came through the front door carrying a couple boxes of tools. “Alright, got all I need to get this thing fixed.”

“Thank goodness!” Steve moaned, tossing his head back to rest on the back of the couch again.

“Mm, hot, huh?” Hopper asked with raised eyebrows, though he knew the answer already.

“What do you think?” Steve grumped.

“Uncomfy,” Eleven stated.

”Hm, no doubt,” Hopper noised. “Sorry, kid. Something came up at the station so it took me longer to get home than I originally thought.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Steve mumbled in annoyance. And, okay, so why did THAT bother him? Hopper was about to save them from the horrid heat and how did Steve thank him? By being a snarky asshole.

Hopper said nothing of it though. Instead just brushing it off like it was no big deal. Steve really didn’t deserve these people. They should honestly just dump his ungrateful, pregnant ass out in the street. He did nothing to contribute besides sit on his ass and slump around, trying to not rip anyone's heads off. It was amazing they even kept him around or even WANTED him around (if they even still did).

It's no wonder Billy left...

”How long you think it’ll take?” Will asked softly, nervously keeping his eyes on Steve.

”Shouldn’t be longer than forty-five minutes,” Hopper replied. “Well, guess I’ll get started then.”

”Thanks, Hop,” Steve said in a dull tone that sounded like he really wasn’t grateful at all. He WAS though. Why couldn’t he stop being a jerk for a few seconds to relay that to the guy?

Again, though, Hopper didn’t comment on Steve’s attitude.

Steve let out a dramatic groan when one of the babies kicked at his bladder one too many times. He struggled into a better sitting position and gripped a hand on the armrest of the couch.

Hopper stepped forward, "Need a hand?"

"No, I got it," Steve responded in a strained voice as he hefted himself into a standing position that appeared concerningly wobbly.

Hopper looked about ready to move forward and grab his arm, fearing he was going to fall over. Steve just looked so fatigued and tired and, honestly, a bit sick.

Per the usual as of late, Steve grimaced once both feet were planted on the floor. He placed one hand on his gravid middle and the other on his back, closing his eyes and letting out a long breath as though he were relieved he hadn't tipped over.

"You okay?" Hopper asked, worry furrowing his brow.

Steve opened his eyes again and tried to put on a reassuring expression. "Fine. I'm-I'm fine."

"Yeah?" Hopper questioned, clearly disbelieving.

Steve nodded and answered in a distant tone of voice, "Yeah, yeah. I-I'm fine. Good..."

Hopper watched warily as he trudged from the room, not missing the continued winces of pain that littered his face. He met Eleven and Will's concerned gazes that said it all "He's SO not fine."

Mike's snarky and teasing voice called from the kitchen, "You're moving! Thought you said you weren't going to be moving, huh?!"

"Shut the hell up, Wheeler!" Steve snapped harshly.

Hopper pinched the skin between his eyebrows while Will winced. Mike needed to lay off, and not only for Steve's own good but...for his own. Mike was about two smart ass comments away from Steve chucking something at his head.

Hopper, Jonathan, and Joyce were outside working on fixing the A/C by the time Steve came back into the living room. Despite his grumpiness, Will and Eleven sat on the couch with him. All the while trying to give him as much space as possible because of his already over-heated and uncomfortable state. They could hear Dustin, Mike, Lucas, and Max in the kitchen shouting about who was going to get the last blueberry popsicle.

Eleven was flipping from channel to channel, unable to decide what to land on. Right as Steve was about to snap at her to knock it off, the telephone rang. Steve made a move to get up and answer it, but Will leaped up instead.

“I got it,” he assured.

”Thanks, sorry,” Steve said as he eased back into the couch. He wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for but it felt right.

”No problem,” Will smiled at him and Steve wanted to cry again.

Again, who even knew why?

A few moments later though, Will was regrettably calling him over. “Steve? It’s for you.”

Steve sighed. The only reason someone would be calling him would be if it was Billy (which he knew it wasn’t), his parents (who he hadn’t talked to in two years), or work.

He heaved himself off the couch, pressing his hands to his sore back as he plodded heavily over to the phone. Will was looking at him with concern as he handed the phone over.

“Steve,” he said once he had the phone to his ear. “Yeah.... Can’t Allison do it?....Because she’s been needing the hours.... Well, have you tried calling her?”

There was no mistaking the sound of shouting on the other end of the phone. Will and Eleven’s eyes widened a bit, even though they couldn’t understand what the man was saying. Steve just sighed and rubbed a hand across his forehead tiredly.

“Alright, alright.... alright, Chris! Fine! I’ll come in,” Steve snapped, cutting off the man’s ranting. “Sure... Mhm, forty minutes.... Fine thirty minutes.... Mmm, bye.”

“Mean man?” Eleven asked, an edge of anger in her soft voice.

“Yep. Mean, PRICK of a man demanding I go into work,” Steve seethed, lip curling in the anger that been steadily building.

“But you just got off,” Will reasoned, sounding annoyed.

“I know that, but it’s either go in or I lose my damn job and I can’t let that happen now can I?” Steve snapped and Will jumped a bit.

”Shit, I’m sorry, Will,” Steve said immediately. “I’m just tired I guess and in a bad mood. Not that that’s any excuse-“

”It’s okay, Steve, really,” Will said. “I get it. I mean...I don’t GET IT but...I get it.”

”Uncomfy,” Eleven stated again and Will nodded.

”Well, uncomfy or not, I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that,” Steve said remorsefully.

”Really, it’s okay,” Will assured again, this time accompanied by a smile.

Steve fought back more tears and placed a grateful hand on the boy's head.

“Guys, I think the air conditioning is back on,” Dustin said, walking in from the kitchen. It was clear he had won the argument over who got to eat the last blue popsicle.

“It feels marvelous,” Lucas said theatrically, holding his arms out.

The front door opened and Hopper, Jonathan, and Joyce walked in. Jonathan wiped his arm across his forehead where sweat had collected and was dripping down.

“Fixed!” Hopper announced, spinning a screwdriver in his fingers before coming over and clapping a hand on Steve’s back. “Time to cool down at long last, huh?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it’ll feel great to walk into a cool house tonight,” Steve smiled, trying to hide his exhaustion and irritation.

“Tonight? What, you got a date or something?”

Steve glared at him.

“Taking us to the movies after all?” Mike asked, taking the red popsicle from his mouth.

“No to both,” Steve said, but before he could finish, Eleven stated, “Work.”

“Work?” Jonathan questioned, furrowing his eyebrows. “But you just had a shift this morning.”

“Yeah, well, Chris called, and apparently they need me for second shift too,” Steve shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

Joyce looked concerned. “Sweetie, I don’t know...”

“I’ll be fine,” Steve snapped in annoyance before sighing and closing his eyes to try and calm down. There he went again. Being a total jerk. He opened his eyes to see her expression wasn’t that of anger or hurt, but instead full of more concern than before.

“Hopefully it’ll just be to help cover the big group coming in at 8:00 and then I can head back home,” Steve continued. “Besides, extra money definitely couldn’t hurt,” he started to leave the room but turned back around, “Oh, Jonathan, can you drive me in your car? Mine is starting to make that weird chugging noise again.”

“Sure,” he answered softly, keeping his gaze on his obviously-exhausted friend.

“You need to slow down, kid,” Hopper said. “Don’t want you straining yourself too much.”

“I’ll be fine,” Steve repeated, fighting to keep his voice calm. “I-I’ll hide in the freezer and sit down whenever I can.” He added the last part as a joke, but everyone just continued staring at him like he was crazy or about to fall over, or both. “Besides, can’t really say no, can I? Chris would love for an excuse to get rid of me. Anyway, I’m gonna go shower real quick so I don’t look like a giant sweaty grease ball.”

Once the door to the bathroom shut, Joyce whirled on Hopper. “Someone needs to talk some sense into that man. He’s running Steve ragged, and that’s not good for him right now. Which, in turn, is not good for those babies.”

Hopper rubbed a hand across his forehead. “I'll have a word with him.”

“I mean, they have plenty of employees there,” Joyce continued venting in a hushed voice. “He’s just doing this because he’s a bully, and a jerk, and just-”

“I know, I know,” Hopper nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Joyce crossed her arms and bounced on her feet a bit, looking like she wanted to say more (possibly with more explicit language). She nodded though and went to the kitchen to fix some tea and lemonade.

**~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~**

Everyone was still at the house when night fell. They had all decided to watch a movie and were about to grab snacks and drinks when Steve called at a little past nine to let Jonathan know his shift was over, and it was ten o’clock when headlights flashed through the windows, signaling that they were home. Joyce looked at the clock and sighed.

“Hope he was able to get something to eat at some point,” she said as she rushed to the kitchen to pull out leftovers to start heating up. “He must be starving.”

“I’ll try and make it a point to speak with Chris tomorrow. Does Steve work the early or night shift?” Hopper called after her.

“Probably morning again,” Dustin answered instead.

Hopper pursed his lips and was going to say more, but the front door opening interrupted. He could make out Jonathan's soft murmurings, and what he was saying made him rush to the living room.

“Easy, easy does it,” Jonathan murmured as he helped Steve into the house.

Steve bit his lip as pain radiated throughout his feet and lower legs. His face was in a constant grimace. A whimper escaped from his mouth and Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows in concern. They continued hobbling into the house though despite the pained noise. Jonathan hated it, but he knew the best thing was to keep going so Steve could get off his feet and start resting.

Steve made another pained noise that was more of a whine than anything. “I know, I know. Just a few more steps, okay?” Jonathan said.

The pained expression remained but Steve nodded anyway.

Hopper charged into the room to see Jonathan supporting practically all of Steve’s weight. Jonathan had an arm wrapped around Steve's hips as support. Steve had one arm flung over Jonathan’s shoulders, his other hand cupped on the underside of his belly. His face was contorted in pain and discomfort, but he showed no signs of visible injury.

“What the hell happened?” Hopper barked.

“Hop, can you go prepare some cold towels?” Jonathan asked instead of answering.

Hopper did as he was told.

"Steve?!" the kids announced themselves with concerned cries at their babysitter.

"It's okay guys, just gotta get him set up so he can rest," Jonathan said.

“What happened?” Dustin demanded, panic in his voice. "Are you okay? Are the babies coming? Shouldn't you go to the hospital? You can't have them here, damn it! It's okay, Steve breathe through the pain. Breathe-" he began performing theatrical lamaze breathing exercises that no one was aware he even knew.

"Dustin, I love you man, but shut the fuck up," Steve snapped as they continued painstakingly making their way to the couch.

“Can someone grab some pillows?” Jonathan asked.

Mike and Lucas rushed off to do so.

Jonathan helped lower Steve to the couch. Steve still had his one hand supporting his gravid middle while the other was clenched in Jonathan’s hand. He blew a slow breath past his lips when he finally landed, allowing his body to sink into the cushions of the couch.

“Steve, what happened? Are you okay? Do you need a hospital?” Dustin began firing off questions again, moving to Steve’s side as soon as he was settled.

Jonathan knelt in front of the couch, lifted Steve’s foot onto his knee, and made quick work of removing the black work shoe. Dustin’s eyes widened. “Oh shit!”

Jonathan winced, partly from Dustin's exclamation and partly because of how swollen Steve’s feet and ankles were. They resembled oddly shaped balloons with toes poking out of the ends. Even his toes appeared swollen.

“Shit. This doesn’t look too comfortable,” Jonathan said sympathetically.

“No shit,” Steve murmured, one hand over his closed eyes.

The next second, Lucas and Mike hurried back in, multiple pillows in their arms.

“Here,” Mike said. “What’s happening? Are you seriously like, about to have the babies here?"

"No, I'm not about to-" Steve started.

“Shit, Steve, what the hell happened to your feet?” Lucas cut him off, eyes wide.

Mike’s eyes bugged out as well. “What the hell is wrong with them? Is this normal?” He sounded a bit panicked.

Eleven was looking at Steve with concern from where she sat on the floor next to the couch. Max was next to her, rubbing her knee in comfort.

“Yes and no,” Jonathan answered, gently setting one of Steve’s swollen feet on a stack of pillows before starting to lightly press his thumbs into the other one. Steve hissed in pain. "Sorry. It’ll start to feel better though, I promise.”

Steve didn’t respond, just let his head flop back against the couch, letting out another relaxing breath. His body was absolutely ACHING, but Jonathan was right, the massage was starting to feel really, really good.

Hopper and Joyce came into the room with cold towels and a bucket of ice water.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Joyce simpered.

“I’m okay, Joyce,” Steve said, lying poorly.

“Well, you certainly look okay,” Mike said sarcastically, earning a glare from Steve.

Hopper winced in sympathy as he laid a cold rag on the painfully swollen foot and ankle that were elevated on the pillows. “See? This is why I said you needed to take it easy.”

Steve didn’t respond for a moment, instead just rubbing a hand over a spot where one of the babies was delivering repetitive kicks as though he were agreeing with the chief.

"If you're not going to talk to your douchebag boss, then I will," Hopper declared. "You're running yourself ragged trying to keep up with this work schedule that would be exhausting even for a regular person."

“It’s not that bad, really! I’ll be fine,” Steve said, straightening up with a fair bit of struggle. He winced as the action made an aching pain shoot through his hips.

“Lie,” Eleven stated.

“It was just a hard shift. That's all.”

“Lie,” Eleven said again.

Jonathan gave her a quick glance before continuing to knead his thumbs into the bottom of Steve’s foot. “It IS that bad, Steve. Big Bobby had to help you out to my car,” he reasoned.

“Well, I don’t know what you all expect me to do. If I get called into work, I get called into work,” Steve said in annoyance.

“I’m going to go in and have a chat with Chris,” Hopper repeated rather menacingly. “He doesn’t need to be running you like this. Not when there’s plenty of other workers he can call.”

"You really do need to take it easy, Steve," Dustin said seriously.

Steve didn’t answer. Instead, he just looked down at his impressive bump, lips pursed in thought. He could feel more kicks as the other baby joined in on the conversation. He could see the movement slightly underneath his t-shirt as they began acting a bit more rambunctious.

“Thanks,” he murmured finally.

Hopper gave a small smile before lightly patting his leg. “I’ll do it before your next shift.”

“You’ll talk to him before tomorrow morning?” Steve asked, puzzled.

“Nope. I’ll talk to him while you're taking your nice looooooong break,” Hopper said in a breezy tone of voice as he turned to leave the room, indicating that his stance was firm.

“M-my break?” Steve stammered. “Hop, I can’t take a break now.”

“You can and you will.”

“I can’t take a break! I need the money! I’m-” Steve had started to get up off the couch, foot falling from Jonathan's grip. He gave a yelp as he put pressure on his feet and ankles again. 

"Steve! Please stay sitting down, man," Jonathan said in soft urgency as he put a hand on his knee. Dustin had moved forward as well, as though he were going to try and stop Steve from getting up himself. Which, at this point, wouldn't be all that hard to do.

Steve collapsed back into the couch with a low hiss.

“Exactly my point,” Hopper said pointedly before leaving the room.

“Sweetie, Hop’s right,” Joyce said. “You need to take it easy. Rest. And try not to worry too much, okay?”

The babies continued moving as though playing with each other in blissful unawareness over their parent’s current distress. Steve felt a lump forming in his throat and his eyes starting to fill with tears. He sadly rubbed a hand overtop of the twins and bit his wobbling lip, looking off to the side rather than at anyone else in the room.

Joyce noticed him starting to get upset and how his eyes were welling with tears, so she turned toward the kids.

“Can you give us a minute?” she whispered. Eleven, Will, and Max were obedient, but Mike, Lucas, and Dustin hesitated. Joyce offered a small smile. “It’s okay. Just give us a little bit, please?”

The three boys nodded and left the room before giving one more concerned glance at their babysitter.

“Steve, honey, what is it?” Joyce asked gently.

The dam broke and he immediately started crying. His shoulders shook and he covered his mouth with one hand as though that would stop anything. Fat tears fell down his cheeks as he choked out, “I-it’s just…I c-can't take o-off work. I c-can't. There’s going to be TWO of them. Two! Billy’s not here to help with anything or-or...And I don’t even know how I’M going to manage this ALONE o-or even-“ he sniffed hard and hiccupped out the words. “S-sometimes I wonder if I should even keep them b-because h-how am I going to provide them with a d-decent life o-or...?”

Joyce felt a lump forming in her throat as Steve continued sobbing. Jonathan moved to sit on the arm of the couch so he could wrap an arm around his friend’s shaking shoulders.

“I don’t w-want to give them up, I d-don't, b-because I l-love them and I...b-but sometimes when I feel them move I j-just…I can’t help but realize how much they depend on me and I feel like I’m not- that I can’t...c-can’t give them enough. I c-can’t help but think it,” Steve continued, cradling his bump in both hands as though someone were going to come in and take them away from him somehow.

Jonathan’s expression had fallen into something so sad. He hated seeing him distressed like this. He was realizing how difficult it must be to not have your partner around to help out; to massage your feet and back after a long day’s work, to listen to your concerns and worries, to just have their constant love and support. Jonathan felt horrible for him, and Steve’s next words just made him feel worse.

“S-so I a-appreciate you guys wanting me to relax and t-take a break b-but I just...I feel like I can’t!” Steve sobbed out, sounding more defeated with each word. “But I’m SO tired. And my hips hurt, a-and my feet h-hurt, and I’m looking m-more like a damn house than a person anymore. I-I just...and n-not to mention I've been a complete ASSHOLE to you guys lately...!"

Joyce scooted closer and put a hand on his arm. “No, no. What you’re feeling? It’s okay. You’re okay. Sweetie, you’ve been going and going and going with virtually no breaks...you’ve been going practically non-stop. I’m a little surprised you didn’t break down before this.”

Steve gave a mix between a sob and a chuckle before saying, “I’ve been pretty damn close. The other day when a customer asked for a fourth refill on their drink, I almost ripped their head off.”

Jonathan laughed and Joyce smiled.

“That’s okay! You’re exhausted, uncomfortable, and just feeling a lot right now, but you’re going to be fine. The babies will be fine. I know it,” she assured, rubbing his arm. “You need to rest though. They DO depend on you, so you need to be a bit kinder to yourself. Understand?"

Steve hesitated before nodding and sniffing loudly, hands pressing harder against the underside of his belly as though he could somehow bring the babies even closer than they already were.

“And y’know something else?” Jonathan said.

Steve blinked up at him with red, tear filled eyes, “What?”

“You’re going to be the best parent ever,” he said, and Steve snorted. “No, seriously. Those kids in there? Mike, Eleven, Lucas, and the others? They all love you. Dustin especially absolutely adores you.”

“That’s just because I agreed to help him try and kill the demo-thing that ate his cat a few years ago,” Steve said wetly as he rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, regardless, I know you can do this. You’re King Steve! Best Babysitter in the whole world, right?” Jonathan continued, smiling when he earned another chuckle from his friend. It was good to see him calming down a bit. “And I know these two little guys are going to love you too."

Steve sniffled again, tears finally having stopped falling from his eyes. He was looking down thoughtfully, running a hand up and down the expanse of his belly before looking up and smiling a bit, “Those kids really do love me don’t they?”

Jonathan chuckled while Joyce nodded and said, “Yeah they do.”

"I've just...I've been such a dick lately. I almost snapped at Eleven earlier and she wasn't even...and I DID snap at Will," Steve was getting a little worked up again. "I mean, the kid doesn't deserve that!"

“Hey, hey, hey, shhhh," Joyce soothed. “It's okay. None of us are going anywhere. Those kids aren’t going anywhere. Pregnant and cranky or not, we still love you.”

Steve laughed at that before saying, “Not gonna lie I almost threw something at Mike earlier when he asked me to drive them to the movies.”

Jonathan snorted. “Y’know what? That’s okay. Sometimes I think Mike needs some sense knocked into him anyway.”

“I wasn’t going to throw a remote or anything, just a pillow or something,” Steve said.

“Oh, of course,” Joyce nodded.

“If anything, you could just squirt him with the squirt bottle. Like a cat,” Jonathan offered, and Steve laughed harder at that than anything he’d said that night.

“Everything okay in here?” Hopper asked from the doorway.

They weren’t sure how long the police chief had been standing there, but they had a feeling it was long enough to hear the majority.

Suddenly, Steve felt extremely embarrassed. He wiped at his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Stupid hormones. Don’t mind me.”

Joyce rubbed his arm, not liking his dismissal of his own woes.

Hopper still looked a bit bothered. “That’s not all is it?”

“What?” Steve asked, blinking at him.

“It’s not just the hormones, kid,” sounding frustrating at his dismissing as well. “What else happened?”

Steve bit his lip in hesitation. There were a few seconds of silence, and Hopper being the least-patient person ever, was about to urge him to spit it out until Steve said, “I saw that guy again."

The three tensed at that.

"The weird one that you thought was in that car?" Hopper asked.

Steve nodded. "He's fucking creepy, man."

Hopper's lips tightened. He was really hoping that that incident was just some creep that swooped in and out of town. Just as their luck would have it though, that wasn't the case. Whoever it was clearly had a weird, obsessive interest in Steve (and possibly even the kids). The thought made his temper bristle.

"Legit would not stop staring at me," Steve continued, trying to make it sound more as a joke to disguise his growing fear and anxiety over the whole thing.

Joyce and Jonathan looked up at Hopper as though he had all the answers.

Hopper opened his mouth to say something, but a couple heads peaked around the corner. It was Dustin and Will.

“Steve? Everything okay?” Will asked softly.

The other kids filtered in then. They still looked concerned, not only from his obvious pain of earlier, but now was also because they weren't used to their babysitter emoting like this.

They couldn’t help but crowd around the corner after Joyce had told them to leave the room. They had listened as Steve woefully told Joyce and Jonathan his worries and stresses (they saw Hopper creeping in the hallway as well, but he put a finger to his mouth and gave a warning scowl of “don’t you dare tattle on me because then you’ll be ratting yourselves out for listening in too.”)

Steve swiped his thumb underneath both eyes and sniffed again, offering a smile as he did so. “Yeah. Yep. Everything’s fine. Sorry about that guys. I think my hormones are just...all over the place. Sorry.”

“Would you stop apologizing?” Jonathan scolded. “It’s fine.”

“Sad?” Eleven asked.

“Not anymore,” Steve answered. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine.”

It was hesitant at first, remembering how pained and uncomfortable he had felt before, but the cluster of kids moved forward and wrapped Steve in a big group hug. In turn, more tears leaked from his eyes and he laughed a bit. “You shitheads are activating them again.”

They smiled and laughed.

Once they pulled away, Mike shuffled on his feet a bit and said, “Sorry for-for giving you such a hard time. I guess I just wasn’t really thinking-“

Steve ruffled his hair, and Mike scowled, though the guilt was still present on his face. “Don’t worry about it, Wheeler.”

Mike smoothed his hair back down but smiled, which Steve returned before theatrically sighing and looking like he was going to make a move off the couch. Jonathan immediately got up to help him.

“I’m going to go change out of these clothes and take a quick bath or something. I need to get out of these jeans like...now,” Steve said.

“Then a movie?” Eleven asked quietly.

”We rented Ghostbusters,” Dustin grinned.

”Again?” Steve asked and the kids nodded.

“Can’t promise I’ll stay awake past the opening credits, but-”

Suddenly a loud growl burst from his stomach and he blushed red, closing his eyes and groaning, cursing his body for choosing now to make such a noise.

Everyone started laughing, despite how embarrassed Steve looked.

“Maybe we should fix some snacks too,” Will said, trying to not laugh too much at Steve’s expense.

Hopper was still chuckling as he went over to the couch and tucked his hands underneath Steve’s body.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Steve sounded appalled.

“You’re not walking on those balloon feet for the rest of the night,” Hopper said, only straining a little before lifting Steve into a bridal carry.

“I weigh like a thousand pounds now, Hop. I can walk, really-” Steve bemoaned, but wrapped his arms around the large man’s neck anyway.

“Uh-huh,” Hopper mumbled disbelievingly.

“I can! Just need a little help is all...”

Everyone listened and smiled to themselves as Steve continued to complain all the way out of the room, down the hall, and to the bathroom. He was going to accept their help through the duration of his pregnancy whether he liked it or not.

Hopper set Steve on the closed toilet seat and turned on the bath faucet, ignoring Steve’s protest of, “Damn it, I can do that, Hop!”

”Just for the record,” Hopper said as he had his hand under the running water, waiting for it to get warm. “You’re doing just fine without Billy Hargrove.”

Steve opened his mouth but Hopper continued, “You are, kid. And even if there are money issues in the future, Joyce and I are here to help. Okay? You’re not alone.”

Steve blinked hard, eyes starting to fill with tears again. He placed a hand on his round stomach and looked down, overwhelmed by the onslaught of love and care he and his babies were receiving.

”Thanks, Hop.”

Hopper provided a small smile that held just the smallest hint of sadness, and ruffled his voluminous hair.

Much to Steve’s embarrassment, Jonathan had to help him in the bath and then back out again to dress into comfy clothes (which was a little difficult considering Jonathan had his eyes closed tight shut the entire time, almost opening them when Steve whimpered as he planted his feet on the floor again.)

Then, once Steve was dressed in shorts and a Pink Floyd t-shirt (that looked suspiciously like Billy's), Hopper came in to scoop him up again like a child. He deposited him on the couch and helped him elevate his swollen ankles and feet on the pillows once more before placing the freshly cold rags on them again; gently pressing them down to ensure they were covering every pained part of skin.

Dustin, Lucas, Will, Max, and Mike came in carrying all kind of snacks and drinks like a junk food train. Eleven brought in the leftover dinner Joyce had made (some sort of chicken, rice, and steamed broccoli bowl) and Steve basically moaned as soon as the food hit his tongue. He had been starving for what felt like hours, not having time to stop and eat much of anything at work save for the spare snacks Big Bobby would slip him in the kitchen.

Maybe kicking his feet up and taking a break wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe he COULD use this time to relax and recuperate. And maybe Chris wouldn’t fire him. He hoped not at least. Either way, though, he had his family there to help however they could, and that was enough for now.

After eating his entire dinner, plus an impressive number of snacks – that everyone found humorous but DID NOT comment on – Steve was out like a light; head turned to the side on the back of the couch, a peaceful expression on his face and rounded belly slowly rising and falling with each breath.

Once the movie ended, the kids helped with cleaning up and putting away the dishes and leftover snacks. Jonathan inspected his friend’s feet and ankles, noticing that the swelling had finally started to diminish a bit. Steve didn’t budge.

“Should we wake him up?” Lucas asked. His parents knew that he could spend late nights at the Byers’, so showing up at 1:00 in the morning was nothing out of the ordinary; the same for the others.

“No, why would we do that?” Dustin asked.

“Gotta brush his teeth,” Lucas answered like he was stupid, not keeping his voice down.

“I don't think going one night without brushing with kill anyone,” Hopper muttered, going over to Steve's side. "I do think a bed might be more comfortable though....Now, go on. It’s late.”

“Technically, it’s early,” Mike said.

“Go,” Hopper said in a more serious tone.

Mike smirked, then pecked a quick kiss to Eleven’s cheek (which Hopper pretended to not see) before walking out the front door. Lucas on his heels.

Dustin lingered for a little longer. He still looked a bit concerned, appearing as though he was cautious to even leave Steve’s side.

"He'll be fine, kid," Hopper said when he noticed Dustin lingering by the door and staring at his older friend.

"I know, I just...maybe I should stay, y'know? Just in- just in case?"

Hopper shrugged. "You're call. We've all pretty much taken over Joyce's house anyway."

Joyce put a hand in the boy's curly hair and smiled. "Of course I don't mind. Just make sure you call your mom, okay? Even though it is late. Don't want you worrying her."

"Okay," Dustin responded a bit distantly as he watched Hopper lift Steve into a bridal carry.

Steve opened his eyes and blearily looked at Hopper, tensing as he was lifted up completely into his arms.

"What?" he murmured sleepily.

"Just me, kid. I'm taking you to a bed," Hopper murmured. "Go back to sleep."

"M'kay..."

Steve relaxed in his arms, and it made Hopper's heart swell a bit. It proved just how much Steve really trusted him...all of them, really. He couldn't help but glance down at his face, which was so much more peaceful than it had been as of late. He looked a lot younger and smaller in a way, more like the kid he once was rather than a young adult.

Hopper nudged the bedroom door open with his foot and carefully lowered Steve onto the bed, who woke up only a little to shift a bit.

He looked around blearily before sleepily and quietly mumbling, "M'pillow-"

"Hm?" Hopper grunted before noticing a rather large, squashy pillow at the foot on the bed on the floor. He picked it up and handed it to the half-lidded Steve who immediately adjusted it underneath his belly. He shifted into a more comfortable position and then relaxed again, practically melting into the bed.

He completely closed his eyes again and let out a relaxed sigh. "Thank," he whispered.

Soon enough, he was out once again like a light.

The poor kid was exhausted. He couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face though as he said, "No problem, kid. Get some good sleep."

Hopper walked as quietly as he could out of the room, jumping and cursing quietly when he saw Eleven, Dustin, Will, and Max outside the door. And...they were all three holding pillows and blankets.

"Oh no, no. Steve needs his sleep tonight, so you three just...go elsewhere," Hopper scolded.

"We won't bother him," Dustin said.

"I've heard you snore. Yes you will," Hopper retorted.

"That was only once, and it was because I had a really bad cold," Dustin retorted. "I won't wake him up, I promise."

"I already tried to talk them out of it," Jonathan said from the bathroom. "They're set on it."

Hopper sighed. "Fine. But just...be quiet, okay? He really needs-"

"We know," Max interrupted, walking past him and into the bedroom.

Hopper's nostrils flared a bit in agitation but he let it slide. Eleven and Will gave a soft smile at him before walking past as well.

Hoppwr leaned in the doorway to get one more word in though as the kids got set up in their sleeping positions. Eleven and Max were cuddled up on the bed while Dustin got the spot on the floor right by Steve's head, Will beside him.

"Not one peep," Hoppee said seriously, then left before Dustin or Max could say anything else.

Hopper made his way down the hall and back to the living room. He sat on the couch, waiting for his turn to use the one bathroom in the house. The Byers’ may have gotten an extended two bedrooms, but the house was still pretty small...not that anyone really minded.

Jonathan came in a couple minutes later, dressed in pajamas and looking pretty exhausted himself.

"I'm done in the bathroom if you wanna..." he said.

"Alright, thanks," Hopper said, standing up.

"I really don't think they'll bother him," Jonathan said, referring to Steve and the kids. "He seems pretty down for the count."

"Yeah," Hopper sighed, though he wasn't sure if he REALLY agreed.

"I just think seeing him like that earlier really worried them...even Mike," Jonathan continued.

Hopper nodded. The young group HAD always been rather protective of their babysitter.

Down the hall and in the bedroom, Dustin, Will, and Eleven were already asleep. Max, however, was wide awake. She stared at the back of Steve's head as he continued to sleep soundly.

She couldn't help but feel extremely guilty. He had been feeling so much pressure and stress lately, and it was her stepbrother that up and left him like this. Not to mention she felt that maybe she SHOULD have told him all along about her contact with Billy. Though, she wasn't sure it would have made much of a difference. If anything it probably would just stress Steve out more.

"I'm sorry..." Max whispered, though she knew he wasn't conscious to hear her.

**~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~**


End file.
